Desirable
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius. Finally gets a teacher, and it bites both sides in the ass.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

 ** **A/N: Welcome to my first Xiaolin Showdown story! Just a warning, there is possible pre-slash in this, it's still in debt though.****

* * *

 **Desirable**

 **Prologue: The New Master**

"Those look painful."

Jack Evil Boy Genius Spicer, let out a shriek, dropping the roll of bandages as he whirled around, "Who are you?" He demanded, pressing back against the sink. Ruby red eyes going wide when he took noticed of the size of the stranger that had somehow manage to get pass his security, and into his house standing in his bathroom doorway.

"Hmm, let's get you cleaned up first, then we'll talk." Said the stranger.

"No, tell me who you are now, or else." Jack demanded.

Jack wasn't sure what that "else" would be, or if it would be effective against this person….or whatever they are. His time searching, and finding the Wu had taught him to very cautious, especially when it came to random strangers popping up in his house. The teenager tensed when the man moved from the doorway, and toward him, the man stopped, bent down and picked up the dropped bandages.

"My name is Huizhong," said the man, then to Jack's surprise; took the teen's hand and placed a kiss on his bruised knuckles. "A pleasure."

Jack's cheeks turn red, and warm, and he pulled his hand away. Chuckling, Huizhong handed the boy the bandages.

"And since I know who you are, we've finished the introductions, and now can attend to those injuries."

Jack went tense again, "I got it."

Huizhong stared at him, before he nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen."

And he left, leaving Jack to stare at the empty space.

 _ **~.~**_

Huizhong was indeed in the kitchen when Jack had finished bandaging, and changing his clothes. The teen had rushed, uncomfortable with an unknown in his house. Jack stood there watching the man sip on whatever it was that he had made, taking him in.

Huizhong was _**huge.**_

Jack was sure he was well over 6ft, wide shoulders, muscular chest, and muscles. Caramel brown skin, shaggy back hair, and despite his name, the man's features were of European descent. Then there were his intense forest green eyes that sent a shiver down the boy's back when they looked his way.

They were dangerous.

Huizhong tilted his head just so, before he smiled.

Jack was surprise how soft, and warm it was.

"I have a proposal for you Mr. Spicer."

Jack raised a brow.

"I'm in want of an apprentice, and I want you."

That was shocking…unbelievably so.

"That's flattering and all, but maybe you should explain just who the hell are you."

"Yes, I suppose I should," Huizhong chuckled, "tell you what, use that lovely brain of yours to figure it out. I'll be back in a week."

And then, he was just gone, cup left behind.

"… _..Well, guess that's my first clue."_

 _ **~.~**_

Huizhong, apparently was immortal, and older then Chase Young if Jack research was to be believed. And his research was never wrong, he was obviously a master in some kind of magic, and most likely in Martial Arts (honestly, everyone _**but**_ Jack was trained in Martial Arts). The only thing Jack couldn't find out was how strong Huizhong was, or what side he was on, there is no mention of him anywhere in that regard. Jack could assume he was on the Heylin side, considering he wanted the teen for an apprentice, but the genius knew better to assume.

The next problem would be whether, or not he wanted to be this man's apprentice. In all honesty, it would benefit him greatly to finally learn more then what he knew, especially from someone actually _**willing**_ to do so. And while he wanted the one training him to be Chase, Jack knew better then to look a horse in the mouth. Still…

It was too good to be true.

After all this time, someone wanted to train him.

"There has to be a catch."

"No catch, well not too big of one."

Huizhong watched amused as the boy shrieked and flailed, grinning when Jack turned to glare at him. "I have a front door, and doorbell!"

"But this is much more fun," Huizhong grinned.

Jack grumbled, and picked up the wrench he had dropped. He then turned his attention to Huizhong who had taken to walking around in his lab. The man wasn't touching anything, merely humming some kind of tone, Jack watched him; trying to figure out what the man's angle was.

"Here's the thing," Huizhong finally said staring at a hovering Jackbot, "in terms of who side I'm on in this battle you're currently fighting. I'm on neither, a grey if you really want to put a label, or something on it."

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means I basically make a choice depending on the situation."

"And what does that mean for me if I say yes?"

Huizhong poked the robot, and it beeped at him, Jack hadn't fixed the voice box yet. "What indeed," Huizhong hummed, "that, Jack, is actually up to you. Here's the deal, give me six months to train you, afterwards, I'll give you a test. If you fail, you can end your apprenticeship."

"And if I succeed?"

"Then I would have done my job."

"…..But why me?"

"I've been watching you for a while, and while others see you as a lost cause, and not worth the time." Huizhong paused when Jack flinched, and the teen's eyes flickered with hurt. Understanding, and not happy about it, he continued. "I feel differently, I feel as though you'll be better, that you'll flourish by my side. And become someone powerful and worthy of whatever fate and destiny have planned."

"…..That's—"

"Hard to believe?"

Jack nodded.

"From what I've observed, I can see why. However, you're going have to believe and trust me, if only a little."

"What if I say no?"

"Then you say no" Huizhong shrugged, "I will not train an unwilling student, if you say no. Then you say no, I bother you no more, and we both get on with our lives."

And perhaps, that is what did it.

If he said no, then Jack will be just as he was. Coming home to an empty house, with empty hands. Nothing gained but bruises, cracked pride and an emotional vulnerability that was probably too late to fix.

He didn't want to do that anymore.

"…Six months?"

"Six months."


	2. Chapter 2

**Desirable**

 **Chapter 1: The Start**

Jack expected to move to a secret mountain, or something, instead Huizhong moved in with him. Taking one of the guests rooms that Jack had yet to use as storage for his experiments. The first week, they didn't do much of anything aside from Huizhong telling Jack to turn off the machine that alerted him to newly activated Wu. Stating he would not be going after the mystical items until his new Master felt he was either ready, or until the apprenticeship ended whichever came first. Instead, they talked. About each other, and everything in between, well he said "each other" but Jack did most of the talking. And Huizhong listened, giving the teen his genuine full attention.

Jack has never had that from a human.

It was nice.

Monday of the second week, they started their training, starting with his food, and rules.

"You obviously have a tendency not to eat when you get lost in your projects, and when you do eat, it's very much unhealthy. Which is normal for a teenager, but still." Huizhong trailed off, concentrating more on the list he was writing, not at all bothered that Jack was hovering close by, the teenager unbothered by the fact that the man knew about his eating habits. It just came with the territory of dealing with witches, immortals, and evil talking beans.

"Do you have any vegetables you don't like?"

"Broccoli."

"Allergies?"

"None so far."

Nodding, Huizhong finished up before sliding the list over to the teen, Jack pulled it closer and read it. To his surprise, it was just a few words. And they pretty much stated that he was to eat three meals a day, and missing one without a good reason will result in punishment.

"What kind of punishment?" Jack hoped the nervousness didn't show in his voice, or fear. This life has taught him what happened if he failed.

"Extra training, chores, and the like."

That was fair, and a really big relief.

Looking back down to double-check if he had missed anything, he found that he was required to eat breakfast and dinner with Huizhong, again unless there was good reason he couldn't miss them. Jack nodded, understanding as Huizhong's way of making sure Jack followed the rule.

Huizhong also made it a rule that Jack went to bed at a certain time, "It's only temporary," the man said when Jack started protested.

He now had a bedtime.

Which was to be put into action immediately, "So your body can get used to it," Huizhong explained, amused by his currently unhappy pupil.

His could still work in his lab, so as long as he went to bed by curfew, "If you don't then I'll either had to reduce your time in there, or forbid you from going in there." Jack was told.

For dinner, new Master, and Pupil made homemade pizza.

Jack had more fun making it then he cared to admit.

 _ **~.~**_

Five am, Monday of the third week, Jack is awaken by his Jackbot's alarm. More than half-asleep, and literally dragging himself out of bed, the genius made it to his bathroom where he proceeded to go through his daily routine. Dressed, he left his room, grabbing the hot and ready mug of coffee waiting in a Jackbot's waiting robotic hand along the way, and headed straight to his lab.

"Wrong way."

Jack yelped, and jumped, nearly spilling coffee on him, "Whoops, sorry about that," Huizhong apologized.

Now more calm, Jack blinked at him, expression confused, Huizhong waited.

"Oh!" It clicked.

"You are not a morning person."

Chuckling, Huizhong turned Jack around, and lead him to the kitchen, breakfast was waiting on a rectangular table in the corner that even to Jack's sleep filled mind knew wasn't there before. Huizhong pulled out the chair, pushing it in a bit when Jack sat down.

Breakfast was merely the soft clicking of utensils as the two ate, when done, the dishes were collected by Huizhong, who informed Jack that his training clothes were waiting for him in his room, and to join his Master outside in the backyard.

Jack wasn't sure what he was expecting when he entered his room, and found the clothing laying there on his mattress (again, he wasn't questioning the how….not yet anyway.) Maybe something similar to the monks, or something traditional. Instead, it was merely light blue yoga, and a white undershirt.

"Alright, let's get started." Huizhong said when Jack finally came out to the backyard.

Said backyard was more of a large garden, seasonal flowers, and trees that are cared for by a team of hired gardeners that came by bi-weekly. There was a rather large pond filled with koi fishes, as it was still early, the sun wasn't high in the sky, and the air a pleasant cool.

Jack wondered if that intentional on Huizhong's part.

"We'll begin with mediation, then stretches." Huizhong said as he led Jack over to a tree where they were two blankets spread out, and waiting. "Have you done meditation before?"

Jack shook his head as he sat down on one blanket, and after a moment mirrored Huizhong's position of folding his legs in what he knew to be the Vajra position. "I mean, I tried it, but found it too boring."

It had been Wuya's idea, during the early days of their partnership, the Witch had hoped that with training Jack would become a more "capable" warrior. It ended with frustration, and the idea buried.

Huizhong raised a brow, humming softly, before nodding. "Alright, well let's begin with posture. Do you remember how it went?"

Jack nodded, it had been a long time, and it took some fumbling, but Huizhong was patient. And when Jack finally got his hands in their proper place, and his back just right, the man smiled.

"Very good," his Master praised, Jack's face warm just slightly.

"Now, do you remember how to breathe?"

After a long pause, and with some hesitation, Jack nodded. Huizhong titled his head just so, before stating that they start.

About five minutes in, Jack is opening is eyes fully, unable to get into any kind of meditated state, and very much bored.

"Trouble?" Huizhong opened his right eye to glance at his pupil, lips pulled into an amused, and knowing smile.

"Bored," Jack told him, unfolding his legs, and flopping back down into the blanket, "and I can't get, well, anything. _**How**_ do you people do this? Just shut your brain off?"

"Years of practice," Huizhong opened his other eye, and turned his attention, "and it is not for everyone. Let's give it another go, only this time, we'll go about something different. Now then, back into positon."

Jack sat up, and refolded his legs, arranged his hands in their proper place. "Now," Huizhong began, "I want you to think about the first time you built something, the first time you picked up your wrench, and turned that first screw. I want you to remember the feelings that came with it, remember, and cling to it."

Jack did remember, it was one of the many things he enjoyed to remember, he was eight. Alone, having hidden from the nanny, in his hands had been a broken toy. From his mother, or father, he's not sure which, and it was an oddly simple toy. Nothing like the extravagant ones scattered about in his room.

The wrench, was given to him by a handyman who had come by to fix some wiring, the older man had been amused, and patient with the curious little boy that followed him everywhere, leaving, minus a tool, story to tell his family, and a happy child.

That first screw had been the start of everything.

Watching with curious eyes as the first screw fell, then second, and the third, the way the pieces fell apart, one, by, one. This rush of exhilaration, and accomplishment, to which he will not know of them at that time, as he put them back together. Not in the same shape, but something new, and exciting. And by his own hands.

Jack held onto that memory.

Beside him, in his own meditation, Huizhong smiled as he felt the first familiar spark of his Pupil slipping into the meditative plane.

 _ **~.~**_

"You are a very smart child, and when focused, can be very much formidable. However, you panic too easily, we shall fix that."

It was Tuesday, after meditating, Huizhong and Jack went back into the manor, and to another empty room to do stretches, with that done the Master started on his next lesson.

"We'll start with basic defense, and then work on finding a fighting style."

"You mean like the monks?"

Huizhong nodded, "Though I think we'll hold off on the elemental stage."

Huizhong is patient, showing Jack, correcting the young man should he need too. And praising him when he got it right. When they were done, Jack left the room sweaty, and with a confident stride.

* * *

 _ **Let Me Know What You Think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Desirable**

 **Chapter 2:** **Old Player, New Rules Pt. 1**

When Jack Spicer appeared, everyone, even Chase was surprised. After all, it's been six months since anyone has heard, or even seen the teenager. The monks split between believing the boy had finally given up, or he was up to something. Chase, while curious, was more than happy at not having to deal with the worm. Wuya, oddly enough, kept her opinion to herself.

Nonetheless, once the surprise had worn off, everyone was springing back into action in getting the Wu…well, almost everyone. Chase was just there to watch, immortality could be boring sometimes. And he watched, keeping his eyes mostly on Jack….okay, he was a _**little**_ curious as to why the teenager had pretty much disappear for six months. What could have possibly taken his attention away from Wu hunting?

And aside from looking fuller, like he had been eating regularly. There were no real changes, same clothing, robots, and everything.

That is, until Spicer deflected Clay's punch. Hand, much smaller then the larger teenager, easily, and tightly gripping the fist. Red eyes staring into shocked baby blues before suddenly and scary quick, twisted his hand, brought his elbow up, swiveled, bent, pulled, and heaved. Clay was in the air, being flipped over the other's head, and slammed down into the dirt.

If it wasn't for centuries of self-control, Chase's jaw would be on the ground with the remaining standing monks, and Wuya. Blinking, Chase slowly looked at Spicer, the teenager was staring down at Clay looking as shocked as everyone else.

"How—"

Raimundo never got to finish his question, for Spicer, now over his shock, was heading for the Wu; an emerald necklace that allowed you to control trees. Omi quickly behind him, the two dived and simultaneously grabbed it.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Tangle Web Comb against your…erm, what exactly do you have?" Omi asked sheepishly, upon realizing that everyone but the older teenager had used a Wu.

Jack rolled his eyes, and pulled out the Black Beetle.

"Ah! Thank you. My tangle web comb against your Black Beetle, the game is bamboo hop scotch, the first to reach the other side wins."

"You're on cheese-head, let's go!"

There is a flash, then everyone is elevated, getting a good view of the long bamboo sticks, foggy seemingly bottomless pit, and the two competitors.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

Both take off, and the battle is…not as everyone expected when it came to Spicer. There was taunting yes, however, there was also a concentration in his movements—though there was brief moment where the teenager panic after Omi nearly knocked him down, Spicer quickly got that under control—. And the way he fought, using styles that were familiar, and not.

Spicer did not try, and cheat, not once.

It was a whole new territory, for _ **all**_ of them.

Omi won the showdown.

And when the world turned to normal, Spicer stared at the celebrating monks with a look that Chase could not figure out, then he was flying away. Not saying a word. Unaware of eyes watching him, or the soft whispers between the four monks.

" _It seems,"_ Chase thought, eyes still watching, _"that Spicer has found a teacher."_

The revaluation had something in the Heylin Lord stirring.

 _ **~.~**_

When Jack finally returned home, and walked through the door, Huizhong was waiting for him.

"Welcome back," the man greeted.

Jack said nothing, just stood there in front of the man, looking everywhere but at him.

Huizhong waited.

"I failed!" Jack finally blurted, head lowered, eyes on the ground, hand clenched tight beside him. A sharp tone of desperation in his voice, "I failed the test."

"Oh?" Huizhong titled his head, voice light, "How so?"

Jack licked his lips, before answering, "I lost the Showdown, and didn't get the Wu."

"Did I say get the Wu?"

The teenager, who had yet to lift his head, paused then murmured a soft no.

"What did I say your test was?"

"….To find the Wu, and do a Showdown if it comes to that."

"And that is what you did, isn't it?"

Jack nodded, tensing when his chin was lifted so that his eyes, scared, and pleading were looking into Huizhong's warm and gentle ones.

"Then you did not fail."

Huizhong watched as Jack's face soften into something so vulnerable, and _**broken**_ , it made Huizhong want to break, and _ **burn.**_ Something he hadn't felt in centuries.

Jack's brow furrowed then, unaware of Huizhong's feelings, or what he had just shown. "So, what was the point of the test?"

Pushing his feelings away for another time, Huizhong raised a brow, "Hm?"

"I mean it wasn't much of a test," Jack continued on, his chin had been released but he didn't take a step back from Huizhong who had moved a bit closer, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the man's body.

Huizhong chuckled, much to the teen's confusion, and annoyance, a feeling he was getting use to after six months of dealing with the immortal. "It wasn't? Now, now, my Jack. You're smarter than that, think. Why did I not say you had to come back with the Wu?"

Jack's cheeks went pink at the endearment, still not use to Huizhong's affection. However, he went over their conversation, the fight, and Showdown in his head.

"….You wanted to see if what you taught me stuck." When he had failed the Showdown, that all too familiar feeling of being a failure, and shame swept over him. However, there was also fear, fear that when he returned home. Returned to Huizhong, who would know without him having to say a word, he'd be tossed aside like usual.

And he didn't want that, he didn't want to feel the cold emptiness anymore. He's sure he wouldn't be able to handle it, not again.

So he had blurted out those words, more than ready to beg for a second chance, and offering up thin promises at best. Just as he always did.

"And did it?" Huizhong asked, bringing the teen out of his thoughts.

After a long, thoughtful pause, Jack answered though not to the man's question, "I flipped Clay."

Huizhong grinned, "Aaaannddd?"

The look on Jack's face was one part giddy, and one part reluctant, like, he didn't want the giddiness to get any bigger.

"You can tell me all about it during dinner," Huizhong chuckled, "come on."

Jack followed the man to the kitchen, there on the kitchen table was the food.

It was all of Jack's favorites.

Jack looked at Huizhong who had moved away to the fridge, not really surprised, but more curious. "You were really that sure I'll pass, huh."

"Well, there's that." Came the answer from inside the fridge, "but this is also a special occasion."

Jack's brows furrowed as he couldn't think of anything else that would call for a celebration.

"What kind of celebration?" Jack asked, giving up, and sitting down in the chair, very much hungry now that he didn't have anything to worry about.

Huizhong finally emerged from the fridge, a cake in his hands, "It's your birthday."

Jack blinked, he's birthday? Today was his birthday?

Upon seeing the dumbfounded look on the teenager's face, Huizhong shook his head fondly, however there was a bit of sadness in his eyes. Huizhong placed the cake down on the table with the other food.

"Well, don't just sit there, let's eat."

After a long moment, Jack does, easily falling into conversation with Huizhong, and like always since they've started this, enjoying it to the fullest.

 _ **~.~**_

"And now, presents!"

Stomach full, and face flushed with Huizhong's special wine—"Just this once"— Jack laughed at the large man's enthusiasm.

"Alright, first things first, here are two from your parents."

Huizhong watched as Jack looked at the two gifts that had been settled down on his lap, and didn't move.

"…..I'll open them later," Jack placed the presents down on the floor beside him, looking back down to his lap when he noticed Huizhong staring at him.

"Alright," the man said after a moment, "here, these are from me."

Looking a little more eager, Jack opened the first one, the teen gasped in surprise, and delight. "Is this—" he lifted it carefully up.

"The prototype you've been talking about? Why yes, it is."

"But, but, but how?"

"Ah, ah," Huizhong playfully wagged his finger, "that's a secret."

"You know, one day, I'm going to find out."

"And I look forward to that day, now open the other one."

Jack does, _"It's clothes."_

The robe was just like the monks, only an earthy green, and the pants were black. There was no belt, but there was a small box with a necklace inside. The chain was sliver, with a crescent moon cradling an oval crystal glass, inside the glass was the picture of the tree of life in an earth green background. In the middle of the spreading roots was a small deep red crystal.

"Wow," Jack breathed, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

Huizhong stood from the chair he had sat down in, he went over and settled behind Jack, he reached, and took the box from Jack's hand. He took the necklace out, and went about putting around Jack's neck, "It belonged to my mother, and now—" he hooked the chain on, "it belongs to you."

"Your mother?" Jack's fingers came up to touch the pendent, warmth tingled his fingers. Slowly, he lowered his hand, "Huizhong."

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I should have this."

"Oh?"

Jack nodded, already reaching to unclasp the chain, Huizhong stopped him with a gentle hold on one of his wrists. Jack froze. Smiling softly, Huizhong let go to wrap both arms around the teen, and settle his chin on top of red hair.

Jack's cheeks go red, but he doesn't moved, or tell him to let go.

"I want you to have it," Huizhong said, "please?"

Jack bit his bottom lip.

"I'll tickle you into submission."

"I knew telling you about that would bite me in the butt."

Huizhong chuckled, he hugged Jack tighter, and a comfortable silence fell between them.

"Please?" Huizhong's voice was quite, soft, vulnerable, honest.

It was rare when it was aimed at Jack, even more rare when the honesty wasn't for the purpose of hurting him.

Jack gripped Huizhong's arm, shallowed, then took a deep breath "Okay."

Huizhong's free arm moved, so that his hand tilted Jack head up just so, and the man kissed the teenager's forehead. "Thank you."

Jack's cheeks went red again.

 _ **~.~**_

"Maybe it was another robot."

Kimiko looked up from her videogame to her three friends, they were huddled off a little a ways from her, pressed close as they talked about what had happened three days ago.

"I don't know partner," Clay hummed, "he looked like the real Spicer to me."

"Jack Spicer has proven to be most crafty in the past." Omi chirped up.

"More like dumb luck," Raimundo snorted, then brighten up when a thought came to him, "maybe that was it, luck."

"Or maybe," Kimiko offered, "he got a teacher."

There was silence, the four monks then dissolved into laughter.

"Oh that's rich!" Raimundo wheezed, "who in their right mind would teach _**Spicer**_."

"A most excellent joke Kimiko!"

"I know right!"

Their laughter dwindled down into giggles, and snickers, then silence, and it isn't long before the realization hit them, and with it came a reminder that they themselves had once convince their own Master to take Spicer in. And eventual train him if he hadn't betrayed them—a voice in the back of Clay's mind remained him that they hadn't exactly helped the other teenager feel welcomed much, if ever.— even Chase had tried once, though that hadn't lasted long.

…Maybe, the thought of Spicer having a teacher wasn't so far-fetched after all, and if that was the case, then _**who**_ was the teacher? And what did that mean for them?

 _ **~.~**_

"My, my, what has you making such a face?" Wuya purred as she came to stand next to Chase.

For a moment, Chase didn't a say word, "I cannot see Spicer's house." He finally told her.

Wuya's brows furrowed, she looked, and indeed the crystal covered in fog.

"What could it mean?" she asked him.

Chase's eyes narrowed.

 _ **~.~**_

Jack, to neither's surprise, decided to continue with the apprenticeship, and with that, came a new rule. Until it ended, Jack could no longer be on the Heylin side, or even Xiaolin side, fat chance that was. He would a grey at best, and Wu Hunting was now just training purposes only.

"Alright," Huizhong said about a week later, "so, I'm still on the fence about what kind of fighting style to train you in specifically, but I do know what element. Though element may not be the right word, depending on whom you ask. Magic, specifically, earth magic."

Jack blinked, that was surprising, it wasn't that he didn't believe in Magic, it was really hard to deny with what he had to go up against. However, he was not magically inclined, nothing about him indicated others, Wuya would have said something if she sensed it, if nothing else.

"Judging by your face, you think otherwise," Huizhong chuckled, "come on."

Jack followed.

They ended up in the garden where they did their mediation, and currently Yoga.

"So earth magic?" Jack said as they settled down by the pond side by side.

"We'll get to that in a minute, I want to actually explain the Wu to you. The thing about the Wu, is that not just anyone can use them, they need a strong life energy, a Chi, if that helps for understating."

"And I have a strong Chi?" Jack was a little surprised, he had obviously heard about Chi, and did research when he learnt from Wuya that the monks had strong Chi themselves. When asked about his own, Wuya had said he had a "passable amount".

"You do," Huizhong nodded, "however, unlike those you have faced, and allied with. Yours has not been properly nurtured."

"But, what does that have to do with me learning magic?"

"Because Chi, is just another word for magic." Huizhong grinned, lifting and showing his glowing hand to his pupil. "Now, usually, if someone raw tried to tap into their Chi, they'd just get a headache at worst, or a sense of something at best. However, since I've been training you, you have an advantage."

Jack's eyes widen in understanding, "The meditation."

"Yep! Mediation helps because it helps centers you with your Chi. It's why a lot of Masters do it, and why they have their students do it."

Huizhong suddenly turned so that he was facing Jack cross-legged, after a moment, Jack mirrored him, huffing, and cheeks turning pink when his hair was ruffled.

He still doesn't get why Huizhong was so physical affectionate with him.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, earth magic, doesn't limit you, unlike the monks."

"Because the monks rely on their own Chi, which is limited and why they have only one element, right?"

"Correct." The proud look Huizhong gave him, had the pink returning to Jack's cheeks, and a pleasant feeling coming over him.

"Because Chi, is basically your life force, and using more than one element is dangerous. However, earth magic is different, because you're bonding your own Chi with the Earth's, and Earth has a limitless supply of Chi, and thus allowing more options."

Huizhong took some dirt, and placed it in his open free hand, and right before his pupil's eyes a small tornado of fire, wind, water, and earth formed. Jack's eye going big, when lightening crackled.

Memorized, Jack watched as the tornado changed shape, not looking away from it even as his Master started talking again.

"It is one of the strongest magic there is, it's also the hardest to learn. Not even Wuya could learn even the basics"

Jack's head nearly cracked with how fast he looked up at his Master. Wuya, was very powerful, even Chase for all that she annoyed him, acknowledged that the Witch was strong. For her not to be able learn, or have already learnt something because it was too _**hard**_ , was more than surprising news.

"And you think _**I**_ can learn it?" Jack managed to squeak out.

Huizhong's expression went gentle, "Earth magic is also the most dangerous. However, I know not only can you learn it, but also handle it. So, what do think?"

Jack gulped, absolutely nervous, but excited, and a bit confident thought that was possible because of Huizhong's own confident in him.

"When do we start?"

Huizhong grinned.

 _ **~.~**_

"And what, are you three doing?"

Raimundo's fist paused mid-way to the wall he was currently trying, and failing to break –they never had a problem before, what the heck had Spicer been doing!?— he looked over to where the voice came from, the light from the flashlights his friends had made it able for the monk see properly, and his eyes go big, the man was huge!

Behind him, his friends shifted a little nervously.

Who was he? And where his eyes _**glowing?!**_ No, it must be because of the flashlights.

"You didn't answer my question," the man said, "what are you three doing?"

"We are attempting to enter the home of Jack Spicer," Omi said.

"Omi!" Kimiko hissed, getting a bewildered look from the young monk.

"You're entering through the wall?" The man raised a brow, "surely the door would be better, and more appropriate."

"For Jack Spicer, the wall is most appropriate!" Omi chirped

The man titled his head, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is very much so."

The man chuckled, "I see, well, unfortunately, you are wrong in this. And unless, for whatever reason seeing at how late it is, you have some business here. I must ask you to leave."

"Hey, who are you anyway?" Raimundo demanded now that his surprise, and shock was gone.

The man's grin was all teeth, and not at all nice, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Erm, guys," Dojo said quietly from atop of Clay's hat, "I think we should leave, I've got a bad feeling about this guy."

The dragon eeping when the man's eyes looked his way.

"I would listen to your friend, normally I'm an agreeable person, however, I don't take kindly to people breaking and entering."

"We are not breaking and entering as you call it," Omi spoke up, making his friends wonder about the monk's self-preservation. "It is merely Jack Spicer."

Huizhong hummed, and moved one step closer, "And what does that mean exactly?"

Omi opened his mouth, only to have it covered by Clay, "I think it's best if we were on our way." The young man said.

"That is for the best," Huizhong smiled, this one less threatening, but it didn't make the three older monks relax even as they climbed onto the now bigger Dojo's back, and took to the sky.

 _ **~.~**_

Huizhong watched them go until he could no longer see them, then he turned around, and went back into the house, he made his way to the entertainment room. The large television screen was currently showing the menu screen of the movie they had long since watched, in the middle of the floor was a very impressive sheet and pillow fort. As he picked up the remote to turn off the television, Jack's head popped out the fort.

The immortal's gaze goes soft at the sleepy eyes, and ruffled hair.

"Huizhong?" Jack yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep."

Yawning again, Jack popped his head back in, chuckling, Huizhong clicked off the television, before making his way inside the fort. Inside, Jack was fast asleep, curled up with one of the many pillows, dressed in blue pajamas that were just a tad too big; courtesy of Huizhong.

Because I'm your Master, that's why." Huizhong had grinned when Jack asked him way upon being presented with the clothing, "Also, because you need to wear something with color that's not your robes."

"In case I escaped your notice, I'm a Goth"

"Not only has it not, but I also know the reason why too, wanna hear?"

Jack had took the pajamas, grumbling immortals.

It had been Huizhong's idea for a movie night, seeing as tomorrow they would be making the journey to Africa so that Jack may merge with the Earth, and after learning that Jack had never done one before, he had insisted on the fort.

"You are so weird," Jack had said after just staring at the man, before helping to make the fort.

Jack had fallen asleep through movie number three, pressed up against Huizhong. It's then that he had sensed the four monks.

Putting that aside for now, Huizhong settled down next to Jack, watching the teenager's soft breathing for moment before going to what would happen tomorrow.

And he worried.

He couldn't help it, he did not lie when he said Earth Magic was dangerous, merging was even more dangerous. But, he also did not lie when he said that he had confidence in Jack. The boy was strong, stronger than anyone knew, or even gave him credit for.

" _And soon, everyone will see that."_

* * *

 ** _No, Jack is not going to be suddenly all powerful, or anything like that. But he will have an edge._**

 ** _Let Me Know What You Think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desirable**

 **Chapter 3:** **Old Player, New Rules Pt. 2**

 _A fragile body housing a strong spirit._

 _Oh, how strong you are, so many broken pieces within, yet, you do not stop._

 _Seeking out acceptance, love, knowledge, and power,_

 _Through this journey, you meet others of the same path._

 _But, they do not see you, do not hear you, do not know you._

 _I will always see you, I will always hear you, I will always know you._

 _This is my promise to you._

 _You need not fear it, for I cannot lie, thus this promise will never break._

 _I give you guidance, and power, for is my love to you._

 _Do not be weary, for I know not hate, thus this love will not fade._

 _I embrace you with all I have to give._

 _Fragile body housing a strong sprite_

 _I make you mine._

When Jack woke up, he was in a bed, there was a soft humming coming from somewhere, and _**everything**_ hurt.

He whimpered.

The humming stopped, and suddenly a large hand cupped his cheek.

"Hush," soothed a much familiar voice, "I know, it hurts, but it'll pass."

His skin was caressed, and the humming started up again.

His eyes closed, and the last thing he heard was: "Good job Jack."

 _ **~.~**_

" _We have more visitors."_

Inwardly sighing, Huizhong stood up from the very comfy sofa, paused the movie, and made his way out.

" _At least they aren't trying to break down the wall."_

Closing the front door, he found the guests waiting at the end of the steps.

 _ **~.~**_

"That is a strong barrier."

Chase made a small noise to acknowledge Wuya's whispered words, before focusing his attention to the man standing in front of the door. Smile wide, and full of teeth.

Neither he, nor Wuya made a move to climb the steps.

"And what could you two possibly be here for?" The man hummed, "Certainly not me."

"A pity on my part," Wuya purred, her eyes giving the man a once over.

Chase said nothing, knowing full well that Wuya's sudden flirtatious posture, and tone was her way of testing this stranger, as well as seeing if she could take advantage, already he can feel the limited powers she had radiating.

The man's smile grew.

"I'm sorry, but your charms don't work on me."

Not at all fazed, at least not outwardly, Wuya pouted, "A shame."

"We're here to see Spicer." Chase said.

The man raised a brow, "Oh?"

"Indeed."

"What for exactly?"

"None of your concern, now—"

"You see, that's where you're wrong. It is my concern."

"And who exactly are you?" Wuya asked, eyes going….odd, "Certainly not a relative of the boy's."

The man's gaze turned slightly amused, "And you have met all of Jack's relatives?"

"I've met enough to know you are not one of them, and even if you are, that does not give you leeway."

The man hummed, folding his arms over his chest, brow raised. No doubt hearing the same small but there protective tone in the Witch's voice that Chase did. And while it certainly made the Lord curious it was not his main concern, this man was.

Whoever this man was, or is, was not normal.

And that made Chase's hackles rise.

The man suddenly looked over his shoulders to the closed door, brows furrowing in concern briefly before looking back at the two.

"State your business." He then said, tone different, and a little more dangerous.

Wuya spoke, "We want—"

"Nothing," Chase interrupted her, "merely sating curiosity, we shall take our leave."

Ignoring Wuya's gaze, Chase turned to leave, the Witch followed. The man's following gaze burning, and lingering long after they escaped it.

 _ **~.~**_

When Huizhong entered the room, Jack was burning up. Cursing, Huizhong cupped the sides of the teen's face, his hands glowed, and didn't let go until his now near ice cold hands cooled the boy's temperature.

"You got this Jack," Huizhong's voice was soft as he ran his fingers through the teen's hair, "don't let this beat you. You are strong."

It took another day for Jack to open his eyes, and when he saw Huizhong sitting there, looking relieved and just a little worried, he stared.

He could not remember the last time he had seen someone looking at him like that.

" _Actually,"_ he thought drowsily, _"that's not entirely true."_

There was that one time when he was still with Wuya, but he didn't think on it long, mostly because it hurt.

"Here."

His Master helped him sit up, and a straw was pressed to his lips, he took a sip, what went down his throat was laced with something, and that did not bother Jack like it should. Huizhong pulled both straw and cup away after a moment.

"Did I—" The teenager started out, voice hoarse despite drinking.

"You passed," Huizhong smiled at him, finger playfully flickering his nose, "now rest."

"But—"

"That's an order from your Master."

Huizhong lips curled into a fond and amused smile at the little pout he got but didn't get any protests as he helped his student settle down to rest. After setting the cup on the nightstand, he turned to leave, intending on making a light meal for his student's stomach only to be stopped by a quiet voice.

"Stay, please?"

Surprised—Jack hadn't seem upset, drowsy, and a little out of it, which was normal, but not upset.—Huizhong sat back down, face soft, and kind as he took hold of Jack's hand.

"Okay."

Smiling, Jack eyes closed, and when he opened them sometime in the early evening, Huizhong was there.

 _ **~.~**_

Huizhong didn't let Jack out of bed for about three days, and it was another three days before the man resumed their training. Jack spent those three days switching between trying to make something magical happen, and tinkering away in his lab.—Huizhong had even ignored the fact that Jack had stayed pass curfew, so bonus.— Finally, on the seventh day since him waking up, the teen woke up at his usual time for training, and made his way outside for mediation.

"We aren't going to train after mediation today," his teacher informed him as Jack sat down.

"We aren't?"

"No," Huizhong shook his head, "today, it's all about what to expect now that you've merged with the Earth."

Excited, Jack gave Huizhong his full attention, sitting up straight and everything. Amused, Huizhong started.

"Now, while you can use all of the elements, it does not mean everything you do will work. Everything has rules to it. For example, Nature spells will only work on trees, plants, and land animals. While fire spells will work on anything associated with it, like ashes, and lava, and, unlike the monks, who, unless through special circumstances, if they are hit with their element, won't be harmed. you will still get hurt. And you can even hurt yourself if you're not careful."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"Now, we're going to meditate, when we do, there is a good possibility that you're going to feel…not alone. As though there is someone else with you, that's normal. That is the Earth magic, and I want you to embrace it."

"But I thought I have already merged with it."

"And you did, however, there is a different between embracing something instinctively, or consciously. It's kind of like that quote: I think, therefore I am. Once you are aware of the magic, it's a lot easier to do the spells….sort of, sometimes it can get tricky."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"Also once you fully embrace Earth, things are going to get kind wonky for a few days. That's normal, it's just the Earth energy working with your own, working out the kinks so to speak. Once it settles, things will go back to normal."

"What kind of wonky?"

Huizhong told him, looking a little too excited for Jack's peace of mind, "Sneezing, and accidently setting something on fire, you getting frustrated, or angry, and harsh winds suddenly lashing out. Things like that. Unfortunately, when this is going on there's really nothing to do but wait it out, I mean you could _**try**_ and do some spells, but that usually ends with something exploding and people dying, your death included. So, I won't be letting you do that."

Jack paled at the thought, and discarded that plan, maybe he could document everything, and add it to the notes he had been writing down since this all started. He wasn't sure what would come of them, he had an idea, though that probably wouldn't fully cement until Huizhong finally taught him a Fighting Style.

"Now then, let's begin."

They began their meditation, Jack getting into the proper position, at this point, he could easily slip into his meditation plane. However, today, his excitement and some nervousness made it hard for him to concentrate.

Beside him, his Master chuckled, "Should we wait?"

"No," Jack shook his head, "I erm, just need a moment."

"Alright."

It took a while, but Jack was able to relax, and clear his mind, letting out a low breath as he slipped into his plane.

" _Oh."_

 _This….this was….he didn't even know how to describe it...it was just…._

" _Hi."_

Around the young man, grass grew, and buried seeds bloomed up as the Earth said hello back.

 _ **~.~**_

In two weeks, Jack had accidently set his mother's curtains on fire, burst the sink pipe, emerged from his mediation somehow on the roof of his house, and another time surrounded by birds, butterflies, squirrels, and rabbits—he didn't even know they _**had**_ rabbits lurking around—

Huizhong found it hilarious.

"It's not funny!" Jack whined, both he, and his teacher soaked after Jack had made water in the pond burst up and out while mediating, current teacher on the ground laughing his head off.

Thankfully, Huizhong had managed to restore the water, and put the fish back in before losing it.

"I'm sorry," Huizhong snickered, "I don't mean it…okay a little, the look on your face—" Huizhong dissolved into giggling.

Jack huffed, and started making his way back into the house to get dry clothes, grumbling along the way. It didn't take Huizhong long to catch up.

"Now, now," The man soothed, no longer laughing but his voice was still thick with laughter, "I told you, this would happen."

Jack glanced over his shoulder at him, "I set the _**curtains**_ on fire."

"Mine was a chair" Huizhong shrugged, "and maybe one day I'll tell about the chicken."

Jack really wanted to know about the chicken.

"One day," Huizhong grinned knowingly, then shooed his student off, "go on, get out of those wet clothes."

Jack does.

Week three, Jack managed to get his Nature magic in some kind of relative control. Though now he wakes up to roots, leaves, vines, and wildlife in his room and bed, all which, get through his window at night. It doesn't occur to Jack to move to a room with no window….or close said window.

By the end of the week, Jack no longer set the curtains on fire, though he noticed that if he held something long enough it'll start to get warm. In the middle of the fourth week, he no longer ended up on roofs during meditation, and by the end of it. Huizhong knew his student was ready to start spells.

" _Let's start with Nature,"_ Huizhong thought during dinner.

Jack was already in his lab, having finished eating, and leaving his Master to his food.

Nature had been the first one to settle, which told Huizhong that his student would master that one first and quickly.

And he was right.

The next few days, Jack showed amazing promise, flying through what Huizhong called the beginners spells, and making good progress with some of the more advanced ones.

And while Jack marveled—and obsessively practiced to the point that Huizhong had to add another rule— his master merely wondered if his student understood the why, why he was mastering the element as easily as he was.

Understood that the teenager himself had a lot of similarities with Nature. Like Jack, Nature was a survivor, built to take hits, and adapt. Becoming stronger, and stronger with each adaptation, predictable, but only to a point, and only with one true weakness.

Itself.

Fire will burn, waters will bury, and winds with break.

And yet, itself is also its greatest strength, for fire burns to make pure, wind brings life, and water feeds it. This is also why Nature is the strongest of the Earth magic, not even man can stop it.

And as he watched Jack try and make a flower bloom, Huizhong finally figuring out what kind of fighting style to train his student in.

Later that same evening, in his bathroom, Jack stood in front of his mirror, one hand holding a strand of red hair, eyes considering.

* * *

 ** _Don't worry, I'll go into more detail about the element spells in future chapters, in fact the next one will be the debut._**

 ** _Let Me Know What You Think!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Desirable**

 **Chapter 4:** **Old Player, New Rules Pt. 3**

It's been about another six months, give or take. The monks are in Europe, taking in the sights after finding and securing an activated Wu. Omi', and Raimundo' bickering interrupted by Clay, who had made a surprised noise, and stopped walking

"What's wrong Clay?" Kimiko asked, stopping with the others

Clay didn't say anything at first, then, pointed, "I think, I think that's Spicer over there."

Following their friend's finger, the three monks looked, and their eyes go wide.

It _**was**_ Spicer.

Though it was hard tell at first glance, for one thing he wasn't dressed in his usual black clothing, and while his red eyes were the same, it was his hair that caught their attention the most. It was white, and looked too natural to be dyed, all that, combined with his equally white skin. Made him look…..not like Spicer.

"He looks so….different," Kimiko said after a long moment.

"Yeah," Raimundo mumbled, feeling odd, he couldn't figure out what it was, but he definitely didn't know if he liked it, or what to do with it.

Looking for a distraction, he looked over at Clay, who was staring at Jack, mouth slightly agape. Curious, and a little worried, Raimundo smacked his friend on the arm, "Hey, Clay, you okay?"

Clay jumped, blinked rapidly, looked at Raimundo, back at Spicer, before pulling his hat over his eyes.

"M'fine," he mumbled, cheeks a light pink.

Raimundo's brow furrowed.

"What happened to Spicer?" Omi suddenly chirped up, unable to look away, and very much confused, "Is he possessed? Or did that strange man do something to him?"

"I don't think so," Kimiko answered him, "I—Omi wait!"

Omi was already hurrying across the street toward the two, who had started moving again and were just rounding the corner.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi called stopping them.

The monk's friends had followed him, and Kimiko noticed that upon being called, Spicer had stiffened up.

"Ah, the little monks," Huizhong greeted, voice pleasant enough.

"No chitting, and chatting now, what have you done to Spicer?"

Huizhong and Jack blinked, looked at each then back at Omi, "Done?" Huizhong said.

"Yes," Omi nodded and pointed at Jack who still looked confused, the monk looking oddly hostile at Huizhong, "he does not look like the usual Spicer."

Huizhong stared, then looked at the little monk's friends. Kimiko offered up an answer

"We've never seen Spicer hair like that."

"No duh," Jack huffed.

"Jack." Huizhong's voice while a little amused, was also firm.

Looking a little chastise, Jack explained, "I'm an albino, which means I was born with white hair."

Among other things like not being able to stay out in the sun too long, or at all depending on the weather –Summer was not his best friend—, it was why Huizhong started training so early in the day, and why after mediation they continue their lessons indoor. However, thanks to him bonding with the Earth, he found that he could stay out without protective clothing, and applied really strong sunscreen

The monks didn't need to know that.

"So this is normal?" Omi's face was no longer hostile, but he was now curious.

"Well, maybe not normal, but it's not unheard of." Jack told him, voice a little soft. Nothing unusual, while he didn't like to admit it, he had a bit of a soft spot for Omi.

Jack took in all their expression, brows furrowing when Clay, upon noticing him, stiffened slightly, cheeks going pink and looked away.

Weird.

"Oh." Omi finally got out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack then asked, "Wu hunting?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Raimundo spoke up before Omi could, voice and body language defensive.

To the monks' surprise, Jack shrugged then turned his attention to Huizhong, "Let's go, pretty sure we're late now."

"Doubt it, anyway. Good day," Huizhong then nodded polity to the children, "off we go."

Jack's lips titled up when his teacher offered his arm, he took it though, missing the reactions from the monks in his amusement.

"See ya," Jack called over his shoulder as he and Huizhong continued onto their destination.

 _ **~.~**_

When the monks, more specifically Clay, see Jack again, it's when they are looking for the Fifi-Xiaoga Wu, they were Ireland. Dojo had led them to an old abandoned library, and they spilt up to look for it.

"Oh."

Both Clay and Jack stood there, a little bit startled. Jack was dressed in the clothing Huizhong gave him, in his hands was in old book, it was open giving the Earth Monk the idea that Jack had mostly been reading it.

"Um," Clay cleared his throat, "howdy."

"Hey." Jack replied back, he wasn't worried about being alone with Clay, and not because he could defend himself better. It was because out of all of them, Clay didn't attack unless provoked, not even verbally which Omi had a tendency to do when coming across the genius teen. Granted, Jack wasn't any better, but that was because he just liked teasing the little monk. It was fun, and Omi's reaction was entertainingly adorable.

"Guessin' you're here for the Wu," Clay then said, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Jack nodded, "You okay there Cowboy? You look a little flush."

Clay's cheeks got redder, "I'm fine, just a little warm in here, is all."

While it didn't feel warm to him, Jack let it go, closing the book, and placing it back on the shelf, he figured he should resume his search. Clay, after a moment followed him, Jack gave him a strange look when the other teen settled beside him.

"We're both looking for the same thing," Clay shrugged, "figured I might as well join you"

"Really? Did you hit your head recently?"

Clay snickered, "I assure you, my nooging is fine, I know once we find it, we're going to have start fightin' each other, but figured until then we could keep each other company."

"…..Riiiiigghhttt."

Clay grinned at him, and Jack found himself shaking his head in amusement, together they walk around, keeping an eye out for the Wu, somehow they ended having an conversation that ended up with Jack giggling, and Clay feeling kind of pleased by that. Eventual they found themselves upstairs in the children section.

"Spicer!"

And Raimundo.

"What are you doing with him?!" Raimundo pointed at Jack, who ignored him, and started searching.

Clay just shrugged, "Talkin.'" He admitted.

Eyes narrowing, Raimundo moved closer to his friend, "About what?" he whispered, then he added, "did you find out about that guy or anything?"

"It didn't come up." Clay said.

Raimundo scowled, before he looking for Jack, the teenager was looking through a drawer, he pulled out what was a toy, mostly likely misplaced. The genius's hair was the same as last time and his expression was one of calm indifference, he didn't have his robots with him—though Raimundo wouldn't put it pass the other to have them somewhere nearby— and the outfit he was wearing. It was pretty much the same as their own, only for some reason, it felt….revealing.

He didn't like it.

"There you are."

Blinking, Raimundo turned, Clay apparently had enough of his friend, and had went back to looking for the Wu, and apparently, he had found it.

Naturally, it was on the highest shelf, patiently waiting for one of them to get it. Raimundo looked away from it to Spicer and found the teenager looking up at it, upon noticing he was being watched, Spicer looked away and in his direction. After a moment, Spicer smirked, took a step back, and jumped.

Something stirring in him, Raimundo made a leap for it, and then the usual game began.

 _ **~.~**_

"In a fight, battle, whatever you want to call it. You want to win, anyway possible, there is no such thing as a fair fight." Huizhong said over lunch.

"What about honor?"

"Ah, well, I always saw honor as something linked to a person's own ethics. For example, me, I won't harm children, but I will get on the defensive if they decide to go for the ankles."

The image of his teacher "attacking"—because let's be honest, Jack was quickly learning that Huizhong was a big teddy bear— a toddler that was gnawing on his ankle had Jack laughing, pleased, Huizhong continued on.

"That being all said, tomorrow we will start a fighting style, and weapons training."

Jack's eyes lit up at the information, and he barely contained the urge to bounce in his seat in his excitement. He had been looking forward to this for a long time.

Tomorrow came, and after mediation, and stretching, Jack could barely contain his excitement as he waited for his teacher. They were in cleared out room that Jack doesn't remember cleaning, he figured Huizhong did it.

Finally, Huizhong came in, in one hand was the Monkey Staff, and the other was a bo staff, he placed them against the wall in the corner then faced his student.

"Now then, as charming as you are," Huizhong grinned at the embarrassed , but slightly pleased look on his student's face, then continued, "in terms of fighting, you are rubbish."

"Hey!"

"Before you meet me that is."

Still a little hurt, Jack grumbled, Huizhong reached out to smooth the teenager's hair, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Before you meet me, you were rubbish when it came to straight up fighting. And now, we're going to fix that."

Feeling a little better, Jack smiled.

"Now, you're more brain over brawn, and we're going to translate that into your fighting style. Your body type is perfect for styles that require quick movements, and defense. So, you won't be learning one specific style, but numerous."

After that, Huizhong and Jack spent hours working on form, stances and just about everything, at least that's how it felt for Jack. Especially the day after, when he laid in the bed, body aching in places he didn't know could _**ache.**_

He couldn't be happier.

 _ **~.~**_

The next time they see Spicer again, it's about two weeks later, they had won that last Wu, they didn't have a Showdown. But Jack gave them a run for their money before forfeiting it. This time, they were having a Showdown, this one was between Kimiko and Jack. The game was basically just a fight, the first one to be thrown out the ring won.

Nothing strange expect for the fact that Chase and Wu were here, watching since they had been unable to get to the Wu—in Chase's case, it was a chance that he just didn't want to get it.— Chase's golden eyes on Jack, watching how he moved.

" _He is holding his own admirably,"_ Chase thought.

And it was true, Jack was holding his own, and didn't seem to be slowing down, his movement fast, and with a grace none of the watchers had seen before.

Jack didn't win the Wu, however, he looked strangely pleased, and without a word, he was off, taking to the air, Chase watched him go.

 _ **~.~**_

After lunch, Jack headed for his lab, humming a tone he headed over to his planning table, there were his blue prints for a new Jackbot. After getting better control over his nature element, Jack felt it was time to put all the notes he had been gathering into action, or at least a test run. Thus, he was only building one.

" _The trick is finding a metal that can withstand basically Kung-Fu magic,"_ Jack thought with a sigh, and that was the problem, Wu and everyone he's ever encounter had, or was _**magic**_ , and while science and magic are interchangeable, magic was still magic. And science was no good against a person who could shot fireballs out of her hand.

"Wonder if I'll be able to do that?" Jack mused absently as he settled down in his wheeled chair, only to promptly fall out of it with a yelp when a very familiar voice spoke.

"Do what exactly?"

Jack stared big-eyed from the floor up at Chase Young standing in his lab, arms crossed over shoulders, and looking very much unimpressed.

"Erm…hi?"

Chase raised a brow.

Jack never got a chance to ask what the immortal was doing here—or how he got in, because yes, he figured out that his home had protective wards, and he liked it.—because suddenly Huizhong was there, and he did _**not**_ look happy.

"We. Have. A. _**Door**_."

To Jack's surprise, Chase went tense, it wasn't obvious. But Jack's admittedly obsession with the immortal made it easy for the teenager to spot it.

For his part, Chase merely turned to Huizhong, having his back to the man made his instincts bristle.

"I am aware of that," he said, lips pulling up into a taunting smirk, mostly likely not his best move.

Huizhong's eyes narrowed, before he moved, Chase instantly shifted. Whether Huizhong noticed, or cared, didn't seem to matter as he made his way over to Jack who had finally picked himself up from the floor. Jack huffed when the man checked him over, but patiently endured it, both aware of Chase watching.

"What do you want?" Huizhong finally asked turning to Chase, large form blocking the immortal's view of his student.

"I wish to speak with Spicer."

"No."

"You _**do**_?"

Ignoring Huizhong's response, Chase focused on Jack, who had titled to the right of his teacher to look at Chase, "Yes, alone." He then added.

"No." Huizhong's eyes looked like they were glowing, and the lab felt a bit warmer than usual.

"I believe that is for Spicer to decide," Chase pointed out.

Both immortals looked at the teenager who felt his cheek warm under the attention, "Erm….tea?" he then offered.

 _ **~.~**_

Jack served the tea, very much aware that while Huizhong was not in the room, his teacher was watching. He was also aware that Chase knew this too.

"So," Jack sat down, and poured his own cup, "What do I owe this visit"?

Chase took a sip of his tea, surprised, and pleased that his tasted like his favorite.

"Your new skills," Chase was blunt as he placed his cup down. "they are impressive."

Jack squirmed happily at the praise, "Huizhong is a good teacher," he then said softly, eyes glowing with respect and admiration before ducking his head almost shyly.

Chase didn't like.

"So it seems, wonder how long he'll last."

Jack froze.

"After all, you don't have the best record when it comes to being taught much of anything."

"I—"

Chase picked up his tea, "I'd give him another couple of months before your constant failure has him up and leaving."

"T-That's-"

Jack's hand started fidgeting with a necklace, it was trembling, the teenager had yet to lift his head. Chase watched it all, not feeling as satisfied as he usually did.

"T—That's—" Jack tried again, voice tight and cracked.

Huizhong was suddenly there, standing behind the couch Jack was sitting him, stance protective, and not one bit of happy. One hand came up to settled on top of the teenagers head, Jack flinched, but Huizhong doesn't remove it. Chase lingered on the hand before turning his attention to the man's face.

"Leave." Huizhong's lips were pulled back into a snarl.

Chase pushed back the urge to snarl back, to challenge, however a low sniffled and scent of tears, pushed away that desire for another one. One he hadn't felt in _**centuries.**_

"Thank you for the tea, Spicer."

Jack tried to answer back, but all that came out was a low jumble of words.

Chase left.

And then, Huizhong is around the couch, and kneeling, his large hand cupping wet cheeks, and lifting his student's head. Jack was crying, and _**terrified.**_

"Hey," Huizhong said softly.

"H-Huizhong."

"Sssh, it's okay," Huizhong coo'ed, thumbs wiping away tears, "it's okay. I'm here, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

As he let himself be pulled into his teacher's arms, Jack almost believed him.

 _ **~.~**_

May would be a full year, and Raimundo was not having a good morning so far. Late to practice, had to endure a lecture from Master Fung, before getting his butt kicked by Omi. Then had to endure the little cheese-ball's taunting all through breakfast, so when a Wu was activated, Raimundo was more than ready, spirits lifting. Until Spicer showed up, lately, whenever the other teen popped up, the fights got more and more difficult.

Until finally Raimondo and his friends finally realized that Spicer was _**improving**_. Getting better, and better, with no sign of stopping.

The teenager wasn't at their level of skill obviously, but he did make them _**work**_ for it, and today was no different, he even managed to _ **toss**_ Clay.

There was that feeling again.

" _What is wrong with me?"_ He thought, growling when Jack ducked his high kick with a split.

Pushing off the ground, and flipping on his feet, Jack gave a taunting grin before running after the Wu that was currently in Kimiko's hand. Kimiko, upon seeing it, goes on the offensive.

" _Arrow Sparrow!"_

Jack slide to a stop, the fiery darts hurtling towards him, his eye narrowed. Then without a word, stomped his foot onto the ground, a wall of rock shot up, effectively blocking the attack.

Holy. Shit.

Raimondo vaguely felt the wind shift, then Jack is scaling up, over the wall, and coming at Kimiko fast, practically flying. The teenager barely had time to block, dropping the Wu. In one fluid motion, Jack grabbed the Wu just as it nearly hit the ground, flipped over Kimiko activing his jetpack mid-flip then was in the air and taking off.

Four monks stood there, stunned beyond belief.

"Well, I'll be darned." Clay's voice sounded oddly breathy, but all three could hear the admiration in his tone.

Raimundo's mood didn't improve.

 _ **~.~**_

Huizhong barely had time to brace himself before a smaller body hit him, and they were tumbling to the ground.

"I did it! I did it, I won!"

Jack's cheeks were flushed with excitement, eyes bright with happiness, in his hand was the Wu. Mouth babbling about rock walls, and using the wind to nearly fly. Sprawled underneath him, Huizhong smiled.

"Good job!" Huizhong praised, "Knew you could."

Jack glowed.

* * *

 _ **Let Me Know What You Think!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Desirable**

 **Chapter 5** : **The Name Of The Game Is Guilt.**

Wuya visited this time, and she actually used the door, so Huizhong was a little more polite and patience, though he stayed with them during tea.

"I'm glad you finally found a teacher."

Jack choked on his cake, Wuya snickered, and Huizhong may have warmed up to her just as little.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Wuya smirked, reaching over—Huizhong's eyes flashed in warning— to close the teen's mouth once he stopped choking, and just stared at her, mouth agape.

"B-But," Jack stuttered out, "You're _**never**_ happy with me."

"And you were never happy with me," Wuya admitted simply, though there was something in her eyes, Huizhong thought it might be sadness, "fair trade I should think. However, I am truly glad for you."

"…You are?"

And oh, that vulnerability, true vulnerability, she hadn't seen it in so, _**so,**_ long. She had lost it, she knew that, accepted it, didn't mean she didn't miss it when she let herself do so. And she knew, she was only seeing it now because of the man beside Jack watching her like a guardian sentential.

And because it was Jack, Wuya nodded, and her face went…gentle. "Jack, you are, were, a terrible fighter. However, you were not a terrible student, and you most certainly aren't an idiot, the fault in you tutelage lie with me. You needed someone more patience, understanding, with a willingness to give you….affection freely. Jack, your failures weren't solely your own, as the saying goes, a student is only as good as the teacher, and I was a terrible teacher."

And then promptly as she started, Wuya went back to her tea, quietly sipping, watching her former ally over the rim of the elegantly designed cup that she had thought Jack forgot how she often gushed over.

Jack, Jack didn't know what to say, wasn't even sure he knew _**how**_ at the moment. He never expected, not in a million years for Wuya to apologize. Because that was what this was, an apology. To him! What kind of response was he supposed to give to that!?

"O-Oh."

"And you found him it seems." Wuya purred, watching as the man moved closer to Jack, and playfully flick his ear.

Jack jumped, gave the man a playful glare before turning his attention back to Wuya, expression more focused.

"Yeah, Huizhong is really good, he taught me a lot." Neither Huizhong, nor the Heylin Witch missed the pride in the boy's voice, and Wuya watched as the man all but melted.

Wuya smirked, "I suppose it doesn't hurt that he could give Chase a run for his money in the looks department, and those muscles." Wuya purred, fingers dancing along the rim of her cup, crossing her leg over the other, knowing it will raise her dress just so.

"Wuya!"

"Why thank you, you certainly are a thing of beauty yourself, and I want to do _**things**_ to that ass of yours." Huizhong growled in a way that made Wuya just a tiny bit….excited.

Jack was horrified.

"Oh my god, Huizhong!"

Looking at Jack with a wide-eyed innocent look that not even a baby would believe, Huizhong said, "Don't worry, I still love you the most."

Jack kicked him.

Both Huizhong, and Wuya crackled.

As the two bickered, Wuya watched with gleaming eyes, Unlike Chase, she knew what she felt every time Jack showed up to battle, practically glowing in every way, and skills more advanced than last time. She knew her guilt, and accepted it, because this was Jack Spicer, boy genius. Her rarest, and biggest failure.

 _ **~.~**_

"And where have you been?"

The corner of Wuya's lips _**curled**_ , and Chase scowled, that was never a good sign, especially for him.

"Tea with Jack and Huizhong."

"You had tea, with Spicer, _**and**_ his Master?"

"Yes," Chase's eyes narrowed, and Wuya's smirk grew, "what's with that face?" she then coo'ed.

Ignoring it, and this thing that had started swelling up in him the moment Wuya had confessed, Chase took a step closer. "You've been gone for two hours."

Wuya's eyes widen in surprise, both knowing Chase didn't buy it at all, "Have I? Oh my, time does indeed fly when you're having fun, that Huizhong is such a gentlemen, and a great cook. He's been teaching Jack, told me he thinks the boy has some talent in baking, though that may be because Jack has a bit of sweet tooth, could have told him that."

As she rambled, Wuya watched with undisguised glee as Chase's expression darken, and the _**power**_ that radiated off of him had his always present feline warriors near cowering.

"My, my," Wuya then tsked, "such an ugly look, upset that I didn't get kicked out like you? Well, I may be a witch, but I do have manners, and I know how to use them. And I also make a point of not letting my jealousy get the better of me, or any emotions really, it's bad for business."

"Jealous?" Chase scoffed, or at least that Wuya thought he was trying for, it came out more like a snarl.

She was _ **delighted.**_

"Why would I be jealous of that blasted teacher of Spicer's? Who apparently doesn't have much sense to begin with, if he not only let you into Spicer's home, but _**stayed**_ there for hours."

Ignoring the fact that she didn't specify who, Wuya hummed, tilting her head just so, "Well, he must have some kind of sense, seeing as he is doing the seemingly impossible, and making Jack a formidable warrior. Something I might add, those little monks have noticed too, how long do you think they'll try their hands at getting the boy over to their side?"

Chase almost opened his mouth to tell the witch how unlikely that was, for all the boy's faults, he was amazingly loyal.—"If that loyalty is returned" said a voice that sounded annoyingly like that blasted teacher, and there was that feeling again,— he doesn't, one part surprised his first thought was defending the boy, the second because well, he felt some doubt.

It was small bit of doubt, but all his centuries of experience told him it was enough to worry.

Whatever potential they all had failed to see was being nurtured, and Jack Spicer was becoming _**more**_. And whatever that more was, it was putting a kind of distance between him and Spicer that Chase didn't even notice until after his last visit, that more, was a _**threat**_.

" _My, my, my little Jack."_ Wuya raised a brow as she felt Chase's radiating power grow, stronger, darker, _**possessive**_ , _"look at what you created, now, how will you use?"_

Wuya couldn't wait to find out.

 _ **~.~**_

"Seriously!?"

Huizhong shrugged, and gave his student an apologetic smile.

"Seriously?!"

"Honestly, I thought it was just only me who had to go through it, seeing as most immortals, the human ones anyway, and that's a subject in itself, don't."

"So I have to go through this every year like you? Wait, does that mean Chase has to go through this?"

Huizhong scowled at the mention of the immortal, before shrugging, "Don't know, you'll have to ask him. As for you, most likely."

"Will this last the whole season?"

"Yep, but it's manageable, I'll tell you about it, but first, let's get you in the tub."

Following behind his student, Huizhong had a feeling he should tell the boy about Winter too, if only to have all his bases covered.

 _ **~.~**_

Raimundo finally caved, his stubbornness beaten down by hearing Clay still all but singing praises about Jack's victory three weeks ago, so after morning practice, and ignoring his friends' curious gaze, he settled down in front of Master Fung's kneeled position in a half lotus, and waited patiently.

"Is something the matter Raimundo?" Fung asked, finally opening his eyes.

Squirming, Raimundo spoke, "Erm, can we talk?"

"Of course, what is it that you wish to talk about?" Master Fung's expression was open, curious, and welcoming as always.

Raimundo's hands gripped his pants, his tone soft, "Uh… it's about Spicer."

Fung's curious expression doesn't change, not a surprise, the young monks had learned long ago that their Master had a tendency to know more then he let on. Sometimes it calmed Raimundo, this wasn't one of those times.

"It's just that " Raimundo powered through, "he's been changing, and I don't mean him finally learning how to fight, or the fact that he got powers, those are a problem, yeah. But, it's just….he's…. Every time I see him, see him be better than before, I get this _**feeling**_ , and I can't figure out what it is. And it's been driving me crazy!"

"I see," Master Fung hummed thoughtful, "well then, let me ask you this, does it upset you that Spicer has gotten better? That he has the potential to be better then you?"

Raimundo's brows furrow, "I guess?" It didn't sound fully right though, "I mean I'm pretty sure it's _**part**_ of the reason, but there's something else. It doesn't feel like jealousy."

And he would know, there was a reason why he use to pick on Omi a lot their first year together, granted the little monk didn't help with his boosting. It took a lot of talks with Master Fung, and Dojo for him to understand that Omi's and the others' success didn't mean he was a failure. Oddly enough, Jack also helped a bit too. It wasn't hard to see that Jack was—had been— ill-equipped for Wu hunting, and yet. For every scrape, bruise, and broken bone, for every loss, he kept coming back, often with new plans, and new inventions. It was admirable in its own way.

So, it was not jealousy.

Master Fung was silent, eyes not so much thoughtful as they were considering, like the man had a thought he wanted to share but either wasn't sure how to approach it, or if he should. Finally settling on a decision, Master Fung spoke.

"Perhaps," He started slowly, carefully, "this feeling inside you is guilt. You, after all, _ **did**_ have the opportunity to teach Spicer yourself, to make him an ally, and perhaps even a friend, and you did everything but."

Raimundo was tempted to point out that his Master didn't anything to stop it, or that he was reluctant to allow Jack to even stay. And he almost did, opened his mouth, but the words didn't come out, because his Master beat him to it.

"It is what I feel nearly every day for my part in those days. I always think about what I should have done. I should have stopped the teasing and pranks. I should have spoken to Spicer, given him encouragement, lend him an ear as I have done with you, and the others. I should have done something. Instead, like the four of you, I let his past affect my present, affect my feelings."

And Raimundo, just sat there mouth agape.

Was it guilt? Was that what he felt?

The two talk more, and after thanking Master Fung, Raimundo wondered off, not to find any of his friends, but to think. It'll be three days later while playing cards with the others that'll he be hit with the answer.

Yes.

Yes, he did feel guilty.

Guilty, for his actions.

Guilty, for missed opportunities.

Guilty, for missed friendship.

* * *

 _ **I'm not saying Jack is innocent, but that they are now feeling the consequences of their actions.**_

 _ **Let Me Know What You Think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Desirable**

 **Chapter 6: ** **Dragon Of Fire**

For a long time, to Kimiko, Jack Spicer was best categorized as a Frenemy, and she felt that was being generous. He was one of their most annoying, and pathetic of obstacles in their battle between good and evil. Someone's butt to kick at most, because he could never soar high, and someone to ignore at least.

It's what she's always thought.

 _ **~.~**_

When it became obvious that Jack had officially found a teacher, Kimiko scoffed, and laughed. It wouldn't last long, it was _**Jack Spicer**_ after all. The biggest loser, and crybaby in the world, Wuya had abandoned him more than once, couldn't even last a month as Chase's student. Hell, once the teenager didn't even last a week with them before quitting.

This new person will see soon enough.

Jack Spicer wasn't worth the time and effort.

(When a year passed by, and the teacher was still there, Kimiko shrugged, Wuya had stayed with Jack for a long time too)

 _ **~.~**_

It took her about two Wu battles for her to realize that Jack didn't response to her taunting, _ **just**_ hers.

Omi and Clay got the usual arrogant smirk—not so arrogant nowadays—and sassy comeback, or the occasional taunt that now lacked bite.

Hell, even Wuya got something, mostly exasperation that Kimiko isn't sure wasn't always there.

Raimundo was never close enough, or stayed near for long.

Never her.

When Clay won their next showdown, her gloating was a lot more poisonous then usual. Spicer flinched, and Kimiko felt the warmth of satisfaction.

 _ **~.~**_

Clay talked a lot about Spicer, at least recently. So did Omi, there was this kind of wonder and admiration in their tone, it felt…..weird. Even weirder was the fact that Raimundo didn't tease them for it, even though she knew he wouldn't miss such an opportunity.

And that was another thing, since this whole thing with Spicer started, her friend has been quiet, thoughtfully so. Then he had that talk with Master Fung, and that thoughtful quietness turned into….well, she wanted to say it was guilt, or self-loathing.

She didn't think about it often, mostly because it felt somehow wrong.

 _ **~.~**_

The next time she saw Spicer again, it's at a gala that her father insisted she attend, not that she didn't want to. Any fundraiser that helped children was more than okay in her book, she even was able to bring along the boys. She smiled, watching as Omi oh'ed and ah'ed over the decoration, Clay was off in a corner trying to eat his weight in food, and Raimundo was flirting with a few girls. All of them very handsome in the suits she had picked out for them, and she didn't look so bad herself.

Giggling, Kimiko took a sip of her cider, she would have preferred champagne, but there were younger children here, she needed to set a good example. It's about an two hours in, and after dealing with a lot of flirting heirs. She's talking to a stockholder about the newest toy that will be hitting shelves soon, and keeping an eye on Omi who had been more, or less kidnapped by a group of business women; when commotion had her looking over her shoulder and nearly spitting out the cider she had taking a sip off earlier.

It was Huizhong, dressed in a suit that showed off all the right parts, drawing the eye of everyone in the room, but only for a second. Because suddenly, Spicer stepped around him, and Kimiko's eyes go wide, and something in her chest tightened.

Spicer wasn't dressed in a suit, what he wore was long, flowing, and elegant. Wrapped up in soft cotton of blues and trimmed sliver, clinging just right, he wore eye shadow, and eyeliner. It wasn't the usual however, this was applied with more care, and made those red wine eyes _**burn.**_

Kimiko's swallowed, her throat felt dry, she looked for her friends—everyone was looking at Spicer who was making his way over to the host—and found Clay staring too, the big teenager licked his lips before he quickly looked away, grabbed the nearest glass of cider and chugged it. After giving the holder a polite goodbye, she moved. She had a feeling she didn't want to deal with whatever was going on with Clay—who was on his third glass now and still going— and instead went to find Raimundo, and found him she did.

The teenager was at their assigned table, and he was _**also**_ staring at Spicer, who was now laughing with the Host.

"What do you think that's all about?" Raimondo asked her, tilting his head over to the Spicer, expression curious.

Kimiko shrugged as she sat down next to him, "Most likely here to donate money on his family's behalf, I've done it a couple of times when Papa couldn't attend these things. Doubt he's here to cause trouble."

"Oh."

Kimiko gave him a look, eyes narrowing a little bit, "You want him to cause trouble."

Something flashed across her friend's face, before he gave her a teasing smirk, "Maybe a little, fundraising is good and all, but a little excitement wouldn't hurt."

"Sometimes you're terrible Rai," Kimiko giggled, feeling….whatever had happened disappear.

She and Raimundo talked, both keeping an eye on Spicer—just in case—though she couldn't help but feel it was for different reasons.

 _ **~.~**_

Spicer is the bell of the ball, smiling at shareholders, and flirting with heirs, the Host seem to have fallen under that spell as well. All the while Huizhong is always close by, watching, guarding.

Kimiko didn't like it.

(Somewhere deep down, she wants to believe it's because this is Jack Spicer, who always had a trick up his sleeve, regardless of the fact that he's never done anything when attending a gala or event.)

He had noticed them naturally, spotting them huddled at a table, the teenager had merely gave a nod that was kind of a thing between Kimiko and him when they ended up meeting in these types of events. Kimiko nodded back, but it was stiffer than usual. And while Clay and Raimundo seem content to keep their distance, it took all she had to keep Omi away from the boy, keeping him by her side as much as possible.

She just….she just didn't want him near Spicer.

Spicer, who smiled, and laughed, Spicer, who seemed to shine under the light.

When Clay asked if she was alright, Kimiko smiled, and hoped if she continued rubbing her chest, the tightness will go away.

 _ **~.~**_

Everything was going fine so far, the gala hitting nine-thirty when the dancing started up. Soft music played by a live orchestra

Huizhong and Jack went out on the dancefloor, Huizhong leading Jack in a kind of lazy foxtrot. It's intimate, but not _ **that**_ kind of intimate, it felt more like just two people who were comfortable with each other, and just wanted to have fun.

When the next song rolled around, Omi, who had been the only one of the four to greet the two once he could escape Kimiko, apparently asked Jack for a dance. Spicer' and Huizhong' expression were comical to say the least, even more so when Omi and Spicer actually did dance.

It was kind of cute, if she was being honest, especially with the way Omi was looking down to watch his feet, and counting the steps the way Kimiko had taught him. Spicer watched the boy with something close to fondness in his eyes.

It made her uncomfortable.

Then, Clay, who had apparently taken root in a corner at some point, came shuffling over to the two. He's nervous, fingers fiddling with each other, head lower as he spoke.

Spicer for his part, listened, then after a long moment, and a glance to Huizhong, who shrugged. He nodded just as the waltz started up.

Clay….fumbled, hands going up, then down unsure of where to put his hands, even though Kimiko had practically beat hand placement into him. Jack, either getting impatient, or taking pity, took hold of the other teenager's hands and placed them in their proper place.

Clay looked like he was going to faint, but oddly kind of happy too…..he was also stepping on Jack's foot.

Kimiko turned to her friend to point it out, and her smile dropped, Raimundo was watching them, _**watching**_ Jack. Eyes heated, though it didn't seem to be anger…..more lost.

…There was that tightness again.

 _ **~.~**_

Chase watched Jack a lot during the fights, watched how the teenager moved like he was dancing with the wind, slipping out their grasp like water, with eyes holding their gaze like steady earth. How he would laugh in victory, and become bright like fire. The Heylin Lord seemed mesmerized by it.

She didn't know what it said that she was mesmerized too.

 _ **~.~**_

When they meet again, it's not for a fight for another Wu, but an old artifact that once belonged to Master Dashi. Chase was here, along with Wuya, the witch lighting up when Jack came soaring in. Chase's expression twisted into….something. Clay looked behind excited, Omi was Omi, and Raimundo hunched into himself.

Kimiko frowned.

The damn tightness was back.

Ignoring it, she focused on the battle, leaping over Wuya in her grab for the artifact.

"Too slow!" Spicer taunted as he swiped it, or tried too.

Wuya was much quicker then she looked.

"Hey!"

"Going to have to do better than that Jackie," Wuya crackled.

"We talked about the Jackie thing!"

Wuya just crackled again, dodging a punch from the genius, then back-flipped out of Kimiko's fire. Only to lose the artifact to Raimundo, who snatched it and ducked away from Spicer's flying kick, then he was facing the other teen.

Raimundo hesitated.

Spicer noticed, but that didn't seem to stop him from going after the artifact, only to have to block for Clay's attack that sent him skidding back.

"Sorry Spicer, can't let you take that."

"Not even if I say please?" Jack pouted.

Clay face turned a little red, "Not even if you say please."

"Well, darn."

Then the teenager came at him, fast, Clay summoned his element, causing the ground to shake around the other teenager, and Spicer stumbled, falling to his knees. Red eyes narrowed, and fingers press against the ground. It stopped shaking.

"Learned a new trick," Clay stated, aware of Raimundo moving away with the prize.

"I learned a lot," Jack stood, "wanna see another one?"

All Kimiko managed to see was the ground swirling before Wuya had her attention again, "Didn't your Master teach you about distractions?" Wuya purred.

"Sure did, taught me this too. Arrow Sparrow!"

Wuya cursed as she dodged.

 _ **~.~**_

Somehow, one way or another, it ended with Kimiko, Wuya, and Jack going up against each other in a Showdown—apparently the artifact was kind of an early version of the Wu— which was an all- out brawl.

Wuya didn't last long, more focus on fighting Jack, then paying her any attention.

Ironic.

Now, with the Witch transported to the sidelines, pouting. It was just her and Jack.

And he was good, countering every move she gave, and giving back just as strong.

Which shouldn't come as a surprise, the teenager had a Master now, someone to train him properly, even so, it's only been a year. He shouldn't be this _**good!**_ And where in the world did he learn how to use Wind! She thought he only knew how to do Earth!

"Go Spicer!"

"Omi, you're supposed to be cheering for me!"

"Oh yes, go Kimiko!"

The young monk heard Spicer laugh, growling, Kimiko sent another round-house kick, Jack blocked with his arm, and winced at the power behind it.

"Someone's getting a little frustrated," Jack said, gripping her ankle, and keeping her in place, "that one was stronger than the last one

Balanced on one leg, Kimiko's sneered, "Well, maybe if you went down like you are supposed to, I wouldn't be so frustrated."

Jack frowned, before having to block another kick from her other leg, and letting go in the process. He then flipped back, landing some distance. Then his right foot slide forward and Kimiko barely had time to move from the blasted stone that shout up from the ground on her left, and most likely would have sent her flying out the ring.

From the sidelines, Clay whistled, impressed. Wuya oh'ed, and Chase tilted his head. Omi made a comment to Raimundo about there should only be one Dragon of the Earth, Raimundo just shrugged.

"Cool," Her frustration was growing, and changing to something else. "But I can do better."

Her Chi rose, her hands tingled with heat, and it came. Her flames, her fire, the heat was intense as it roared toward a wide-eyed Spicer, strong, too strong.

The fire hit Spicer, or at least it was supposed to, instead it roared as it went up high then crashed down, curling and near purring around before disappearing into ambers then nothing.

And there stood Spicer, unharmed, even his clothes weren't singed.

No one said a word.

In the stun silence, he lifted his hand, expression curious, fingers twitched, and the fire returned. Curling and slithering around his fingers like a happy cat.

Like it was _**his.**_

Grinning with a kind of giddiness, Spicer is suddenly moving again, flames gone, and heading right at her. Kimiko stood there for a moment, then she was moving. Moving faster than she believed herself possible, she can hear her friends cheering her own, cheering them both—only Omi was, Clay and Raimundo just watched like Wuya and Chase did—but it sounded muted. And her body was alight, hot, _**burning**_.

He was not taking this victory.

He was not taking her friends.

He was not taking the fire, the flames.

He was not taking any of it, it was hers. Her friends, her victory, her fire, _**her**_ flames.

She reached out.

There was a snap, and a cry of pain, it was familiar, she and everyone else has heard it before, but….

It didn't bring the feeling she and they all felt before.

"Shit!"

"Aww man."

"I think that was too much Kimiko."

Kimiko stood there, victorious, not saying a word.

 _ **~.~**_

"Please sit."

Biting her bottom lip, Kimiko quietly made her way across the floor, and settled down before her teacher.

"Dojo and the other monks have informed me of what had transpired during your quest today. However, I would like to hear it from you."

Kimiko's hands gripped her pajama bottoms, it was night now, the battle hours ago. She could still hear it, the cry of pain. Still see pale body falling down, red eyes turning to her, surprised, shocked, but there had also been realization or maybe remembrance, then a kind of long deep-rooted sadness.

After that, she doesn't remember anything else, she doesn't even remember how she got back to the temple, or how she got into the bath.

Kimiko licked her lips, and opened her mouth, voice trembling. "I….. I messed up Master Fung, bad."

"How so?"

"…..I hurt Spicer."

"In battle, wounds happen,"

Kimiko shook her head, almost violently, Fung's expression doesn't change.

"I-t was different this time."

"How so?"

"I—" Kimiko wasn't sure she could put into words exactly what it was, she just knew it had started up and festered for some time.

"Hmm, I have a question for you."

Kimiko is startled by the sudden change in topic, so much so that she just sat there, mouth agape.

"Have you, outside of battle, harmed Spicer before?"

And wasn't that a question, yes, they have…..but they've never told their teacher that…..he never asked until now. She could lie, but…she just doesn't have the energy for it.

"Yes." The confession felt heavy.

"I see."

Though his tone doesn't change, Kimiko found herself flinching. "And," Master Fung spoke on, "did it bother you? Did you ever feel any guilt about it?"

Up till now? No, it was never guilt, only the occasional satisfaction, and a little glee.

"No." She managed to croak out, her eyes were becoming a wet blur.

"Odd, then, how it seems to bother you now, how your feelings have changed. Tell me Kimiko, in that moment when you were up against him. When your eyes laid upon Spicer, what did you feel?"

Feel, feel, feel. That's what this was all about, wasn't it. Her feelings. Feelings that she thought she knew, feelings that changed every time Spicer popped up, smiling, genuinely smiling. Grabbing her attention, and no longer rising to her taunts. Stronger, growing like a flame left unchecked, becoming more then she believed he cou… _"Oh…..is_ _ **this**_ _what I'm feeling?"_

"…Hate," Her tone was a kind of bewildered wonder, like a slow realization pushing through muddy water, "Ihated him. So much, I hated him then….and I hated him when I saw him at that gala. Every time I saw Spicer, I hated him, every time he did something amazing, I hated him. I _**hated**_ him so much"

Fung didn't ask her if the hate was jealousy, like he did Raimundo. Because though it was a little bit, there was more. And the hate his student said she felt toward Spicer, he felt it wasn't truly toward the boy alone.

Kimiko, unaware of her teacher's thoughts, will inevitable prove him right. Because as she confessed her hate, she realized the hate she had directed at Spicer, was wrong. Who the victim of her hate, was the wrong person.

For a long time, to Kimiko, Jack Spicer was best categorized as a Frenemy, and she felt that was being generous. He was one of their most annoying and pathetic of obstacles in their battle between good and evil. Someone's butt to kick at most, because he could never soar high, and someone to ignore at least.

It's what she's always thought.

However now, now, Jack Spicer was different. Changed, and for the better.

And it made her realize, that long ago, that she had changed too, and some of it; wasn't for the better.

* * *

 ** _I promise I do actually like the monks...sometimes._**

 ** _Let Me Know What You Think!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Desirable**

 **Chapter 7:** **Dragon of Water**

 _Omi is vaguely aware of the world turning back to normal, he doesn't even realize he's moving until he's kneeling beside the curled up body on the ground._

"… _.Spicer?" Omi reached for him, his fingers brushed against a clothed arm, and Spicer_ _ **flinched**_.

 _And the sound he let out, it was high-pitched, but low, hurt._

 _It reminded the monk of an injured animal._

" _Spicer?" Omi spoke again, voice small, trembling, unsure._

 _Then Jack spoke, "Huizhong." His voice was a whimper._

 _Omi stood there, helpless on what to do, "S-Spicer," despite everything telling him not to, Omi tried to touch him again, and Jack just flinched again, curling up tighter._

" _Huizhong!" Panicky now, scared. Eyes blown, shifting fast, breath hitchy. "Huizhong!"_

 _Huizhong was then there, looming over them—when did the others come over?—green eyes dark, and clouded with fury. Omi shivered, and when Huizhong started to kneel down, he scrambled away with everyone else._

 _Huizhong's voice is too low for Omi to hear, but he kept speaking until the small broken sound Spicer had been making stopped and the teenager was in his arms as the man stood._

 _Huizhong's eyes roamed over them, then, he and Spicer were gone._

 _It's only once they got back home, does Omi realize that Kimiko hadn't moved._

Being raised in a secluded temple, and being the only child for years, Omi will admit that he lacked many social skills, he had gotten better to be sure in part thanks to his friends, the traveling he did in locating the Wu and other adventures. But there was a lot that went over his head, and he was still learning new things every day.

He wanted to learn more about Jack Spicer.

To this day, the memory still plagued Omi, and with it came this indescribable feeling, all because of Jack Spicer. Omi didn't hate Spicer, the older boy annoyed him to be sure, but he didn't hate the boy. And, he's sure his friend didn't hate Spicer too….he thinks….sometimes, it didn't feel that way.

He never lingered on the thought, mainly because he doesn't believe it to be truly true, things just got rough when in combat. And their teasing was just that, and sometimes things happened, but Omi was sure that was just karma.

After all, despite Omi believing that the older boy will one day turn to good, Jack did do bad things, and karma was karma.

 _ **~.~**_

"Ah, Clay, good morning!" Omi chirped when the bigger teenager came in for breakfast.

"Morning Omi," Clay smiled, before letting out a big yawn.

Raimundo came in soon after, sleepy-eyed as always, and mumbled a good morning as he sat down to eat.

Kimiko did not attend breakfast, or morning training. When asked Master Fung told them that Kimiko had been excused.

"Is it because of what happened to Spicer?" Omi asked, giving a bewildered look when Raimundo hissed his name quietly.

Clay just sighed.

"Yes," Master Fung nodded, "I ask that you give your fellow monk space, and do not pry."

"Yes Master Fung."

Morning practice went on like usual, their friend's missing presence felt like a heavy weight on Omi's shoulders.

 _ **~.~**_

Once, Spicer had offered them to get ice-cream together, they declined, Raimundo a little more rudely then the others.

Omi was never sure if slumped shoulders were a trick of the light or not.

 _ **~.~**_

Omi startled awake, heart racing, ears ringing with the sound of pain, panic, _**fear**_. Letting out a stuttered breath, the young monk sat up, gripping his sheet, Omi glanced around the room, his friends were still asleep. Biting his bottom lip, he got out of bed, and quietly made his way out. He made his way down the hall, absently he decided to head to the kitchen.

Arriving he found Dojo raiding it, specifically the ice-cream.

"Hey kid, what are you doing up?" the Dragon asked before taking a mouthful of creamy desert.

"….I cannot sleep." Omi admitted as he took a seat at the table the Dragon was on.

"Oh? Tummy troubles?"

Omi shook his head, "My tummy is fine, it's about Spicer."

It's often forgotten that Dojo was in fact _**the**_ Dojo Kanojo Cho, guardian of the temple, keeper of the Scroll of Shen Gong Wu, companion of Grand Master Dashi, very old, very powerful, and most times; very wise.

Right now, the expression on the dragon's face reminded Omi of those important facts.

"Aaaah," the dragon hummed, "evil boy genius been on your mind huh."

Omi nodded, "Yes."

"Been on a lot of people's mind lately."

"You mean Kimiko?"

Dojo ate another spoonful of ice-cream, "Not just her, Clay, Raimundo, even me, and Master Fung."

"Master Fung?"

"Yep." Dojo pushed the carton over, it's then that the monk noticed the extra spoon, "apparently his talk with Raimundo made him realize somethings."

Omi picked up the spoon, and fiddled with it, "About what?"

"You're going to have to find out from those two, anyway, what's bothering you about Spicer?"

Omi wanted to know, but didn't, Dojo was right. If he wanted to know he would have to ask Raimundo and Master Fung.

"It's about what happened during the last battle between him and Kimiko. I'm not sure what really happened, either Kimiko went too far because of the heat of battle or she miscalculated, but, Spicer was hurt badly…..I tried to help, but he….the sound he made, I've never heard him make it before."

Dojo winced, "Yeah, I heard it."

There is this thing in the dragon's eyes, it was knowing, or maybe a memory.

" _And not a good one,"_ the monk thought, "Dojo?"

Dojo then sighed, "Just some memories that not even centuries can erase, go on."

"But—" Omi stopped, took a look on the dragon's face, and decided not to push it, "His master came, and took him away, and that should have been the end of it, but my mind keeps coming back to it, and I don't know why."

The dragon is silent as he put his spoon down, "You know kid, when you're as old as Master Fung, and me, you experience a lot of the world. You also can become easily short sighted."

Omi tilted his head, "I do not understand."

Dojo scratched under his chin, but doesn't elaborate, "Why do you think you keep coming back to what happened? I mean Spicer's been hurt before, and just as badly too."

"Yes, but—" Omi's brow furrowed as he tried to think of a way to explain, "he's never been so _**scared**_."

"I can name over a dozen incidents when that boy's been scared." Dojo's smile is…odd, it reminded him of Raimundo's smile when they sometimes talked about Wuya. Not exactly angry, or sad, and a little guilty.

Bitter, he'll realize later in the years.

"….He….I…..I was scared, I think….I don't….I don't _**know**_ …it was me"

"Me?" Dojo tilted his head, "What you mean by that?"

"Me, Omi, his…friend"

Even without Dojo's snort, his statement sounded kind of flimsy to his own ears.

"I don't think friends do what you guys do."

"Alright not friend, but… I know we can be….rough, but it's—we don't mean _**true**_ harm."

Dojo sighed, then, and when he got nothing but lost bewilderment, he spoke, "Kid, I'm going to tell you something right now, and you're most likely not going to like it. Jack Spicer, is afraid of you."

…..What?

"You, and the others, sure he talks a good game, but in the end; he's scared. Scared of what you've done, and could do."

The dragon studied the stun monk, before speaking again, "That day, he was _ **terrified**_. The battle was over, Kimiko had won right? But he was still scared, you, who's supposedly never meant any really harm, tried to help; and he was still scared. So answer me this, why?"

 _ **~.~**_

When it's just Clay and Raimundo for morning practice neither of them ask about it.

 _ **~.~**_

He tried to mediate on it, he had the time for it since Master Fung had forbidden them for going after the Wu for them moment.

"Going into battle with a clouded heart and mind, is the same as going into battle blind." He had said.

Mediation was not working.

Dojo had asked him, why did he think Spicer was afraid of them, and he couldn't come up with the _**why.**_

They were Xiaolin Warriors, protectors of the side of the side of good, and all that encumbers it. And though, Spicer is often their enemy, he should know that if they offered their hand he could take it?

Right?

 _ **Right?**_

He suppose he could ask Dojo again for some advice, but it just didn't sit right with him. Kimiko was out for obvious reasons, Raimundo was still districted despite his best efforts to hide it from them. Clay…..talking to Clay about this felt wrong. Not because he didn't think the other monk wouldn't understand, far from it. But, while he didn't out right show it, Omi knew something was bothering him too. It felt similar to his and the others own, but also a little different.

" _Oh!"_ He thought in sudden realization, _"That's what I need a different perceptive!"_

And he knew just the person.

 _ **~.~**_

His right arm is broken, which was fine since he was a lefty anyway. A rib was cracked, the skin there was an ugly bruised and burnt. All and all, not the worse he's gotten, all he had to do now was clean himself up, and forget it ever happened.

Huizhong won't let him.

His Master, if he wasn't worrying over him like a mother hen, was asking Jack if he wanted to talk about it.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jack sighed for the hundredth time that day in the living room, "I'm used to it."

Huizhong went gone silent, and then, "I know."

Jack blinked, surprised though he most likely shouldn't be.

Sighing, Huizhong motioned for him to sit down on the sofa, Jack did, and his Master sat down next to him, "Before I approached you, I watched you for a few months, wanted to me sure of my decision, I saw your fights, I saw the aftermath."

So he knew, knew that he could handle this, so why?

Huizhong looked at him, eye sad, but not pity. "Jack, you shouldn't have be used to it, you shouldn't have to deal with all this alone."

Alone? But, that's all he's ever _**been.**_ And while it wasn't prefect, it worked out fine enough.

Huizhong 's hand is suddenly resting on his head, it's a comfortable warm weight. Jack blinked at him.

"I'm _**here**_."

…..Oh. _**Oh**_.

"Please, let me take care of you."

And Jack, he did.

~.~

It didn't much to convince Master Fung, and about a week later he was in New York, knocking on a specific apartment door with one hand while securing the _Golden Tiger Claws_ with the other.

"Hey Omi, it's been a while!" Jermaine greeted when he opened the door.

"It has, I've missed you my friend!"

After greeting Jermaine's father and mother, the two headed out, "So," Jermaine asked once they were at the court, the young man dribbling his ball, "what did you want to talk about."

Omi, sitting on the bench, opened his mouth, and told him _**everything**_ , from his first meeting Jack, how after a while it became easier and easier to defeat him. How they interacted with the other teenager after the battles. To what was happening now, and when he was done, his throat was dry, and something felt uncomfortable.

Jermaine for his part, had stayed quiet, only interrupting to ask him to explain something a bit more, and to sit down when his legs were starting to get tired. And now, with Omi done, his dark eyes took in the monk.

"That was…a lot."

"Yes, it was."

Scratching the back of his head, Jermaine looked up at the sky, then, "…..Did they ever teach you about slavery, and racism at the temple?"

It was an odd question, but Omi nodded.

"At school, they did too. Basically, that it's bad and one of the reasons for the Civil War and Civil Rights movements in this country, they make a lot of movies about it too. What they don't tell you, and something that if you have the wrong skin color, you'll find out quick enough, that people who believe in that stuff.

They don't see people as people, back during slavery, blacks were seen as life-stock. To be brought, sold, and used as however the buyer felt they should be used. Racism is the same thing, people of different color, different countries, culture. If you're not the same as them, you're not human, and don't deserve any kind of human decency."

Omi frowned, and repeated the same words he told Master Fung during the lesson, "That does not make any sense."

"Nothing about it is."

"What does it have to do with Spicer?"

"Obviously, it's not that your racist, but, at some point, you, and your friends, whether your aware of it, or not, had stopped seeing Spicer as human."

When Omi finally returned home, he muttered his greetings and more or less disappeared. When he passed by a supposedly empty room, Dojo heard crying.

 _ **~.~**_

It took a long time for Omi to emerge, and when he did, he made his way to the kitchen.

Dojo was there once again, this time with soup.

Quietly, the young monk sat down.

There is quiet between them, broken only by Dojo's blowing and soft sips. Omi had picked up his own spoon, but merely stirred it in his bowl.

"…..I do not deserve to be a Xiaolin warrior." Omi voice is hoarse.

Dojo blew on his spoon before taking a sip, "What makes you say that?"

"I spoke with Jermaine , and he said many things…..I first I tried to deny them, but….I couldn't."

The dragon tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because there is truth in his words." Omi felt his eyes sting with tears, he wiped the away, a little surprised that he could even still cry, "We— _ **I**_ treat Spicer differently than other enemies, even Chase Young. All of my past actions speak of something far more villainous, something unworthy of being the Dragon of Water."

Dojo took another sip of soup, then he put his spoon down, "What did you and your buddy Jermaine talk about?"

Omi opened his mouth, then closed it again, unsure if he could say the words, somehow, he does. "How I think of Spicer, is less then human, probably less than that considering how I treat you and other animals. "

Dojo raised a brow, but he didn't look surprised.

"I don't….it's not on _**purpose**_ , but the fact that I—"

He's crying again, hiccupping sobbing, head bowed. A fist clenched onto his pants. He flinched when a clawed rough hand placed itself on top of his head.

Dojo doesn't say anything, but he understood it all the same.

It didn't make any of this better.

* * *

 _ **I swear, I really, really, do like the monks.**_

 _ **Omi was so freakin hard!**_

 _ **Mainly because, I don't think Omi really knows how badly he's hurting Jack, or he could think it's the norm considering the other monks are his first and content body frame into what 'norm' children are supposed to act like and they can be mean toward each other.**_

 _ **And like I stated in a previous chapter, I don't think Master Fung knew how bad the interaction between Jack and the monks is, I mean the man sometimes preached bout compassion even toward enemies, and while it was obvious he didn't think it was a good idea to let him stay at the temple, he still let Jack stay.**_

 _ **You honestly think Fung, would have let the monks get away with what is basically abuse towards Jack, or anyone for that matter.**_

 _ **So, if someone is not pointing out that what he's doing it wrong, then he's most likely not going to realize it (and neither the other monks). I honestly think Omi believes he and Jack are at least allies, and at best friends.**_

 _ **And honestly, the monks do treat Jack as their punching bag, in the show.**_

 _ **Also, Dojo is old, I'm sure he's seen some shit. And when you're old you can be stuck in your ways, or even missed a lot of clues. Not to mention the dragon's memory ain't that great.**_

 _ **If Jermaine had been one of the added main character in Xiaolin Chronicles I most likely would have actually watched it, or you know, remembered what the heck it was about beyond Dojo's love for Master Fung.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Desirable**

 **Chapter 8:** **A Break**

 _Huizhong entered the room, Jack in his arms, pressed close to his chest._

" _H-Huizhong."_

" _Sssh, I'm here."_

 _He's gentle as he placed the boy on the bed, pausing when Jack let out a low whine and cling to his hand. His pupils were blown, eyes wide with fear, and unshed tears, heart hurting, Huizhong gently soothed him, running fingers through hair, voice low as he spoke._

" _I'm not going anywhere, okay. Jack, I'm here."_

 _Jack cried, words of tumbling out in low hiccups, Huizhong managed to make out, don't leave, please, I'll do better, and I'll be good; before he had enough. Eyes glowing as his chi flared, though not entirely in anger, he carefully made his way into the bed. Despite his injures, Jack moved quickly, burring his face in the large chest, settled there, Huizhong resumed running his fingers through hair, chi humming as it healed as much as it could._

Huizhong's healing was one of his weakest magic, able to heal small cuts. It never bothered him before, and didn't bother advancing it more. Now, with Jack, watching him wince and move so slowly, he was regretting it.

"Here." Jack held still as something rather pleasant smelling was gently rubbed on his injured ribs before they were rewrapped.

"What is that?" Jack asked as Huizhong twisted the top back on.

"A healing paste," his master answered, "made it myself."

His healing magic may be weak, but that didn't mean he didn't know other methods. Using his chi would have just healed his student faster. "It'll make sure you won't scar, and help stimulate the natural healing process, so that'll heal faster."

"Oh." Jack looked at the jar, that would have made a lot of things easier in the past.

"I'll put more on tonight, after your shower."

Jack nodded, he then stood and headed to the door that lead out to the garden, "I'll make you some tea!" Huizhong called out to him.

"Okay!" Jack called back as he exited the door.

The moment he stepped out, he was descended upon by the four rabbits, birds, the koi in the pond splashed loudly in greeting.

"I know Huizhong told me that eventually this will stop," Jack sighed as two small birds settled happily on his head while the rabbits hopped around his feet, squeaking. "But there _ **has**_ to be something to get you guys to stop doing this every time I come out here."

A butterfly settled on his nose.

Jack sighed, and carefully stepped out of the still circling rabbits, the butterfly flew off as he settled under the shade of a tree on a very comfortable chair that had mysteriously popped up the second day of his injury. Leaning back, and getting unhappy chirping, Jack sighed again, two of the four rabbits hopped onto his lap, while the other two seem content to flop at his feet. He's still surprised that there are only four rabbits, since there weren't any natural predators that came near the manor.

Oh well.

Running his fingers through fur, and wincing a little when one of the birds pulled too hard on his hair, Jack raised a hand and focused. He wasn't working in the lab today, instead he figured he work on his Wind magic.

He managed to ruffle the tree's leaves, before he slumped back exhausted.

"You shouldn't do that while injured."

Startled, Jack sat up and looked to his right, his master was there with two warm cups of tea in his hand. "Using your magic will exhaust your chi, it's damaged because of your injury."

Jack took his tea, a confused look on his face, Huizhong settled down on the grass beside the chair, "There's a reason why doctors tell you to rest when you're injured, your chi can be tied to many things, one of them is your body. Your body right now is injured, thus your chi is injured, and is healing itself. Just like your body is healing itself, so no magic for now."

Jack nodded, and sipped his tea, then blinked in surprise. "This is good."

He's never been a tea person, more sodas, juices, and chocolate milk. Wuya tried to get him into it, but considering Wuya's way of getting him to do anything was ranging from being demanding or nagging; it didn't end well.

"Secret blend," Huizhong sipped his own tea, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

 _ **~.~**_

In all honesty, Jack expected Huizhong to ban him from his lab, or any kind of work. However, his Master had said it was fine so as long as he promised to rest when he needed and not work through the pain like he use too.

"All I want from you Jack, is to rest and get better." Huizhong told him while in the lab.

"I get it." Jack looked up from the screen that was currently running diagnosis on one of his Jackbot's AI to his master who sitting by his cluttered desk.

"Do you?" Huizhong asked softly.

His computer dinged, signaling that it's done, Jack didn't pay it any attention. His eyes on Huizhong.

"I do." The teenager's voice is a rare soft, open, vulnerable. "I really do."

Huizhong's eyes searched his students, then he nodded, "Okay. What are we doing today?"

Jack turned back to the computer, "Well, according to the results, we just have to do test runs. So, guess you'll be my tester."

"Sooo, I get to break stuff?"

"Well, the goal is for it _**not**_ to get broken, sooo, go all out."

 _ **~.~**_

"We're not watching _Up_ again, I cried the last time."

"You also cried watching _Finding Nemo,_ and _Toy Story 3_ "

"Stop giving me that look, you cried when Bambi's mom died."

"Everyone cries when Bambi's mom dies, even Wuya cried."

"….Really?"

"Yep, and she cried when Mufas died too. I think those were the only time she hated a villain."

"Huh…..we should invite her over for move night sometime."

"We're not inviting Wuya over just so you can tease her, I actually do like my house."

"Spoil my fun then."

 _ **~.~**_

Jack was somewhere in China, as much as he was fond of his Master he needed some space so he left the pouting man. The minute he settled into the busy marketplace, Chase was casually walking beside him.

"Spicer." Chase greeted.

Jack doesn't say anything, having stopped walking, merely stared. It's not every day he got to see the immortal dressed in jeans and a button up shirt.

"Erm, h-h-hi," Jack managed to stutter out.

Chase looked the teenager up and down, lingering on his cased arm, "You are still injured."

Jack flinched a little, mostly at him remembering _**how**_ he got his injuries. "Yeah."

He started walking again, Chase easily matched his stride, Jack glanced at him, curious and more than a little nervous.

"Does your master not care for your well-being?"

Jack snorted, "He does, more then you even did."

"Fair enough," Chase admitted, stopping when Jack did at a food stall. "Here" he then said, taking out some money, and paying before Jack could.

"Erm, thanks?"

After awkward silence, Jack started walking again, all but shoving the food in his mouth in nervousness.

"I am curious though, your Master is a powerful man, reluctant as I am to admit it. Surely he could—"

"He's not good at healing magic."

"Oh?"

Jack nodded, "He made this paste to help with the healing, and honestly, I'm healing a lot faster then I should. Though he now added healing to my training."

" _A master who admits, and learns from his short comings, makes sure his pupil does not repeat them is a true master indeed,"_ Chase thought, he pushed away the annoyance and focused on Spicer.

"A wise choice."

"Yeah," Jack mumbled as he ate the last of his food, then it was awkward silence once more.

It lasted up till both entered a clothing store, Chase admiring a printed shirt, and considered buying it when Jack finally sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I've been watching you, Spicer."

"Yeah, figured that out a long time ago."

Ignoring the sass, Chase continued on, "You've grown, surpassing my, and everyone else's expectation."

Jack's frowned unhappily, but doesn't comment on it.

"I am now confident you will go further."

"Thannnkkksss?"

"And I would like to be a part of that."

Jack blinked at him, expression blank, then slowly he said, "Are you propositioning me?"

"You don't have to make it sound so lewd Spicer," Chase smirked.

Jack's cheeks went red, "I was not!"

Some of the customers in the store turned to look at them, Jack, cheeks still red, hurried out. Chase followed.

"Why?" Jack asked as they walked, slipping and around people. "I have a Master, a good one."

"Yes," Chase admitted, "however I believe I can further you're education."

Jack stopped abruptly, he's not sure what his expression is, but he's sure it's something; especially since his brain had stopped working.

Was Chase, _**The**_ Chase Young, asking him to be his apprentice? Him, Jack Spicer…..holy shit!

This was practically a dream come true!

Jack's brain rebooted, and now going a mile a minute as he freaked out a bit, eyes going big and his arms flailed. Chase watched him, and looking for once not disgusted or annoyed, but amused. He managed to calm down, and once he did, he could think. And well…

"But…I tried you before," Jack started slowly, and something inside of him twisted, it felt a bit like anger, "twice if you count that thing with the monkeys, and neither of those times ended well for the both of us."

Chase hummed in agreement, "Yes, however—"

Jack cut him off, "Not to mention when you did that whole looking for an apprentice thing, we both knew that wasn't your only reason, there was another, mostly to do with Omi."

Chase's silent is a thoughtful one, head slightly tilted, "That is a good observation."

Jack shrugged, "It wasn't that hard to figure out, especially since I'm not afraid, freakin out and all that. Also, I'm pretty sure you're only asking now is because Huizhong is managing to teach me, probably far better then you."

Chase raised a brow, and Jack was inwardly screaming, one does not insult Chase Young, regardless of how true it was.

"Erm, well," Jack stuttered, "I mean—"

"Well, you are not wrong."

Jack opened his mouth, and squeaked.

Chase hooked two fingers underneath the teenager's jaw, pushed up, closing Jack's mouth.

"Our past interactions have certainly given you cause to be doubtful, and it would be naïve of me to think otherwise."

Not knowing what else to do, Jack just nodded, Chase hummed.

"Perhaps, I was hasty. Still, consider my proposal."

Then, Chase was gone.

 _ **~.~**_

Jack doesn't tell Huizhong, not because he wanted to keep it a secret, but because he, himself didn't know what to _**do**_ about it.

Chase Young, regardless of his treatment of him, was still his _**idol**_ , someone he looked up to for _**years**_. And after numerous failures, he finally, genuinely had the immortal's attention. Even better, Chase _**wanted**_ him.

And that made him angry.

So, so, angry.

But he was still so _**happy,**_ and he's not sure he wanted to be.

The other probably was that, now Huizhong was in that category of person's he looked up to.

And it wasn't like he'd think Huizhong would force him to stay with him, Huizhong had made it clear that Jack had a choice in everything, and he knew that if he really wanted to train under Chase, then Huizhong would let him.

He didn't want Huizhong to let him go.

And he did want to tell Huizhong, he wanted to tell the man how he felt, but habit shaped from experience told him that was a bad idea, even if logically it was the opposite. He wasn't sure he could even find the words that wasn't just angry but happy.

So, he didn't tell him.

 _ **~.~**_

Huizhong knew something was amiss, probably even knew the why to a certain degree, but he didn't ask.

" _Most likely waiting to see if I'll say something."_ Jack thought as nibbled on his lunch, across from him his Master was finishing up the last of his food.

The thought made him a little nervous.

"So," Huizhong asked once he put his now empty cup down, "are we blowing things up today?"

Swallowing, Jack spoke, ignoring his thoughts for now. "Yep, as soon as we're done."

"Alright."

After everything is cleared up, they go out to what both dubbed the Blow Shit Up Zone. It was a section a bit away from the house, Jack used it for testing out his more….sensitive experiments.

"Okay, Jackbot is in place," Jack murmured moving away from the machine standing in the designated spot, and to the other Jackbot who's sole purpose was to record video, and heat temperature.

"Okay Huizhong, give it you're all!"

Grinning with a little too much glee, the immortal cracked his knuckles, then he threw the hottest fireballs Jack has ever felt.

When the smoke cleared, the Jackbot was still there, a little singed, but whole.

"Holy shit, it worked!" Jack whooped.

Huizhong laughed, squawking when suddenly the boy was leaping up at him for a hug. "Your arm, watch your arm!"


End file.
